No existen imposibles
by brenic1love
Summary: Después de los eventos ocurridos en "Last Sacrifice" un descubrimiento pone a prueba a toda la comunidad dhampir y moroi, Rose y Dimitri enfrentaran sus peores miedos, Lissa se encontrará frente a la decisión más difícil de su vida, enemigos mortales se unirán con un solo fin, las alianzas penderán de un hilo y nadie estará a salvo.
1. Sinópsis

**No existen imposibles.**

Hola, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este es un fic de la saga Vampire Academy por lo que puede contener y contendrá spoilers de los 6 libros, no cambiaré lo que pasó en ninguno de ellos ya que mi historia se sitúa después de lo que sucede en "Last Sacrifice", también retomaré algunos aspecto de "Bloodliness" pero debo aclarar que no he leído toda la saga, de hecho sólo los 2 primeros, así que puede que no sea fiel a ésta. Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto haciéndola, se aceptan comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias, incluso quejas siempre y cuando sean con respeto ya que yo los trataré de esa forma.

**Debo decir que los personajes e historias originales tanto de la saga "Vampire Academy" como de "Bloodliness" pertenecen a la escritora Richelle Mead.**

**Sinopsis.**

Las cosas en el mundo de los moroi van cada día mejor, la nueva reina, Vasilissa Dragomir, ha demostrado que juventud no es sinónimo de ineptitud y es que en poco tiempo se ha colocado ante la vista de muchos como la mejor gobernante, en compañía de su amado novio Christian Ozzera y los guardianes de ambos, Dimitri Belikov y Rosemarie Hathaway, Lissa está preparada para cambiar las leyes y conseguir lo que hasta hace poco parecía imposible, que los moroi acepten aprender a luchar junto a sus guardianes.

Pero, qué pasaría si un hecho que es considerado completamente imposible se volviera realidad?, si un descubrimiento cambiara la vida de todos y resultara ser la salvación de los dhampir, la destrucción de los strigoi y una amenaza para los moroi?, qué rumbos tomaría la vida de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas? qué lado tomarán cuando se desate una batalla que une a los más antiguos y mortales enemigos? y, mas importante aún, lograrán sobrevivir y salvar la vida de los que más aman?

El amor y la amistad serán suficientes cuando las alianzas se rompan y todo el mundo que antes conocían parezca que se derrumba ante sus ojos?


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este es un fic de la saga Vampire Academy por lo que puede contener y contendrá spoilers de los 6 libros, no cambiaré lo que pasó en ninguno de ellos ya que mi historia se sitúa después de lo que sucede en "Last Sacrifice", también retomaré algunos aspecto de "Bloodliness" pero debo aclarar que no he leído toda la saga, de hecho sólo los 2 primeros, así que puede que no sea fiel a ésta. Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto haciéndola, se aceptan comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias, incluso quejas siempre y cuando sean con respeto ya que yo los trataré de esa forma.

**Debo decir que los personajes e historias originales tanto de la saga "Vampire Academy" como de "Bloodliness" pertenecen a la escritora Richelle Mead.**

**Capítulo 1**

POV Rose

-Te amo Roza, eres y siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida. - Estaba tumbada de espaldas en la cama con los hermosos ojos de mi Dios ruso mirándome con un amor y un hambre que me erizaba cada centímetro de la piel, nunca he logrado comprender cómo en tan poco tiempo él logró ser lo más importante de mi vida, lo que sucedía con Lissa, que siempre sería un fragmento irremplazable de mi alma, era diferente, ella y yo prácticamente nos criamos juntas, éramos como hermanas y nuestro lazo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, por ella yo sentía el amor que se supone se debe sentir por la familia, un amor puro y protector, daría mi vida y cualquier cosa por su bienestar, una vez casi morí por salvarla y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo; por Dimitri, sin embargo, sentía otra clase de amor, a falta de una mejor palabra, uno que hacia que me estremeciera con el simple recuerdo de su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, un amor que más de una vez me había hecho desafiar todo y a todos, yo no sólo quería protegerlo y amarlo por siempre, yo quería, yo necesitaba que él me correspondiera, no podía imaginar mi vida sin él, ya no, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, era un amor tan intenso que me hacia doler el alma, un amor que sin importar cuanto fuera alimentado jamás era saciado, siempre quería más y más, había tan pocas certezas en mi mundo pero una de ellas, la mayor de todas, era el saber que si algún día perdía a Dimitri enloquecería y moriría, el simple recuerdo de cuando fue strigoi y lo creí perdido para siempre me hacia pedazos y aunque en ese momento pude sobreponerme de alguna manera, ahora sabia que si volviera a ocurrir, no podría salir adelante.

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto, quiero estar contigo para siemp...- Cortó mi frase con un beso tierno que fue subiendo de tono hasta volverse de pura pasión pero sin dejar de desbordar amor, era la forma en la que siempre me decía que sabía cuánto lo amaba. Estuvimos un rato largo así, el sobre mi en la cama, besándome con pericia y amor, entonces como recordando la frase que no me dejó terminar, se alejó unos centímetros de mí, que me parecieron kilómetros, cerca de él jamás era demasiado cerca. -Para siempre- Me miró con ternura, levanto una ceja y dijo esas palabras con un tono solemne, demasiado. - No hay nada que desee más, si tan sólo consideraras... -No, Dimitri, ya hablamos sobre ésto muchas veces.- Mi voz salió como un grito ahogado, repleto de temor. En verdad quería pasar el resto de mis días junto al ruso más sexy del planeta pero, no podía pensar en el matrimonio, sabía cuanto significaba para él pero, la verdadera razón, más allá de mi edad, más allá de lo qué pensaría toda la comunidad dhampir y moroi respecto a que 2 guardianes se casaran, en especial en nuestras posiciones como líderes del consejo dhampir, puesto que nos había dado Lissa hace unos meses, lo que más miedo me infundía era el pensar que Dimitri pudiera decepcionarse de mí, que descubriera que no tengo madera de esposa o que simplemente se aburriera de Rose la busca problemas Hathaway. -Tú dijiste que no lo considerarías hasta que hubiera un 2 al principio de tu edad y eso sucedió hace 2 meses así que vale la pena intentarlo.- Cerré los ojos para esquivar su mirada pues estaba segura que si seguía mirandolo unos segundos más terminaría por ceder, qué poder tan avasallador tenía este hombre sobre mí. -Tranquila, no tienes que decidirlo ahora, no quiero presionarte, sólo que como dije, valía la pena intentarlo.- Me acarició con las cálidas yemas de sus dedos desde la raíz de mi cabello hasta mi mentón, provocando sacudidas eléctricas por donde estas pasaban y posó un delicado y casto beso en mi frente. -Debemos apurarnos, en menos de 30 minutos comenzará el concilio y Lissa te necesitará.-

El concilio, lo había olvidado por completo, Lissa se había convertido en la mejor de los gobernantes, yo sabía que no podía suceder de otra manera, había logrado eliminar la necesidad de tener otro familiar vivo para adquirir los derechos reales que da el quorum real, regla que siempre me pareció estúpida y que había puesto en peligro a Jill, la pequeña media hermana de Lissa que ahora era una besada por las sombras, como yo lo fui una vez, vinculada a Adrián Ivashkov; también logró que los dhampirs tuviéramos voz y voto en las decisiones sobre el destino tanto de los de nuestra raza como de la de los moroi, fue muy difícil pero al final todas las familiar reales tuvieron que aceptar que nosotros eramos fundamentales en sus vidas y que por mucho tiempo fuimos menospreciados al no darnos derechos igualitarios, ahora Dimitri y yo éramos los representantes de nuestra comunidad dhampir, él y yo nos sorprendimos cuando nada menos que Alberta, mi increíble profesora de San Vladimir, nos nominó como líderes y nuestra sorpresa creció cuando el 90% de los votos nos dio la victoria, ahora debíamos ir a juntas y encargarnos de un sinfín de asuntos políticos, conversar con la gente, enterarnos de sus necesidades y buscar soluciones a sus problemas, eso y ser guardiana oficial de la reina era mucho trabajo pero, sin duda me encantaba hacerlo, por fin tenía todo lo que quería, era guardiana de la única moroi que toda mi vida quise proteger, tenía mi propio lugar de respeto y prestigio entre dhampirs y morois y además tenía mi Dios ruso personal, era más feliz que nunca y el concilio de hoy iba a completar esa felicidad, hoy era la última reunión antes de aprobar la mayor ambición de Lissa, su mayor reto y mayor orgullo, si todo salía bien, en unos pocos meses todas las Academias enseñarían a los moroi que lo desearan clases de pelea, pelea real, física y mágica, para que pelearan junto a nosotros, sus guardianes, sin duda esa decisión incrementaría las posibilidades de sobrevivir de ambas razas.

-Es cierto, hay que apurarnos.- Se apartó y yo salí de un salto de la cama. - Vamos, hay que darnos una ducha e ir por Lissa. -¿Una ducha?- Lo dijo con un tono tan seductor que olvidé todo lo demás, entré al baño seguida por el amor de mi existencia y me preparé para disfrutar de lo nuestro para siempre, bueno por 26 minutos más.


	3. Capítulo 2: De pronto zas

POV Rose

No puedo creer que ha llegado el momento, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, por fin descubriré si soy la reina que se merecen- Lissa es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido, excepto tal vez por Dimitri pero lo amo demasiado así que no puedo ser muy objetiva que digamos, pero realmente me desespera la forma en que se ve a sí misma, puedo notar perfectamente como duda de sus capacidades, como no se percata de todas las maravillas que ha conseguido en tan sólo unos meses, incluso ahora que no puedo entrar en su mente como antes, efecto negativo de haber muerto y resucitado sin ayuda de Espíritu gracias al intento fallido de asesinato de Tasha, bueno no tan fallido evidentemente, soy capaz de leerla por completo.

Ya basta Liss, deja de dudar de ti, eres la mejor reina que jamás haya existido y te diré algo más, si alguien no merece algo en esta ecuación, esa eres tú, no mereces tener que lidiar con un montón de dirigentes pijos que sólo se sientan en sus elegantes lugares a votar sin considerar nada más que si su guardia o su fortuna permanecerán intactas tras marcharse de aquí.-

Tal vez soné un poco más a mamá regañona que a amiga-guardiana-ex shadowkissed pero quería dejar claro mi punto, la confianza que le profeso a Lissa es absoluta e inquebrantable.

Pues esos dirigentes pijos tienen en sus manos que todo nuestro trabajo de frutos o fracase rotundamente.-

Y una vez más debía aceptar que mi mejor amiga estaba en lo cierto, sin importar cuan desagradables me resultaran esos moroi reales, salvo una o dos excepciones, la cruda realidad era que sin sus votos, la labor de meses no pasaría nunca de ser una hermosa utopía.

A favor, a favor, a favor…-

No me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, así sin más, todos y cada uno ha aceptado, incluso Nathan Ivashkov de quien esperaba mínimo algún comentario ponzoñoso pero no ha sido así, o ha adoptado las antiguas mañas de su hijo o se le ha zafado un tornillo o es que estamos a punto del apocalipsis.

De acuerdo, es unánime, entonces así será, a partir de este momento la lucha física y mágica de los moroi contra los strigoi es legal, enviaremos a los mejores profesores a las academias para que comiencen lo más pronto posible con los entrenamientos, si ninguno tiene algo más por agregar, doy por concluida esta sesión, gracias a todos por su apoyo, estoy más que convencida que de esta elección surgirán los mejores resultados, dhampir y moroi seremos uno tanto fuera como dentro de las batallas, tal y como siempre debió haber sido.

Estaba tan orgullosa de Lissa, cuando la veía en su papel de reina era como ver al sol salir por las mañanas, cálido, deslumbrante y sombroso.

Rose, Dimitri, podemos hablar un momento?

Seguramente quiere celebrar, por nuestras caras, los tres queremos hacerlo.

Qué les parece? Fue mucho más fácil y rápido de lo que pensé, imaginé que estaríamos debatiendo durante horas y que al final Nathan votaría no pero hasta él estuvo de acuerdo. En fin, ahora que la ley ha sido aprobada es momento de pasar a la fase 2, ya saben, entrenar morois y todo eso, será increíble, estoy segura que hay muchísimos moroi queriendo aprender así que hay que enviar a los mejores, creen que puedan estar en San Vladimir dentro de 2 días?

Dimitri y yo estábamos estupefactos, Lissa no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras jugaba con sus manos, soltaba las palabras una tras otra con una rapidez que jamás habíamos visto en ella, si no fuera por el increíble aire acondicionado juro que comenzaría a sudar, espera, ha dicho lo que creo que dijo, por San Vladimir -¿Qué?...


	4. Capítulo 3: Discrepancias matutinas

POV Rose

-Rose, es hora de levantarte, no querrás llegar tarde el primer día-

Dimitri estaba sentado al lado de mí en en la cama de nuestra nueva habitación, recién duchado, con mis pants favoritos, me encanta como se le ven puestos y con esa loción que despertaba todos mis sentidos, cómo me fascinaba este hombre que más bien parece un Dios.

-No me interesa Camarada, mira, si Lissa y tú se confabularon para convencerme de volver al lugar del que tanto trabajo me costó salir al menos ten la decencia de dejarme dormir 5 minutos más- Todavía no sé cómo es que ese par lograron traerme de regreso a San Vladimir, en el fondo reconozco que tienen razón, nada mejor que el que los dirigentes dhampir comiencen al frente de los entrenamientos y, por supuesto, estoy completamente segura de que nadie igualaría a Dimitri como mentor pero, demonios, volver a la rutina de los horarios escolares y tener que lidiar con mini Mias, mini Crhistians o, peor aún, mini Hathaways nooo esto será toda una tortura.

\- No fue una confabulación, simplemente ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es de vital importancia que los moroi que desean aprender a luchar tengan a los mejores profesores posibles y, en el campo de batalla, nadie puede igualarte Roza, eres tan hermosa como letal además estuviste conectada a Lissa, una moroi, conoces perfectamente cuáles son su limitaciones y sus oportunidades.-

Es realmente increíble todo lo que puede causarte una persona, si es la correcta, con unas cuantas palabras, su voz, que posee el efecto del terciopelo sobre mí, me hizo sentir segura y calmada, como si estuviera flotando, es como lo que solía sentir cuando Lissa utilizaba espíritu, todos los colores, todas las cosas hermosas del universo y todos los sentimientos que provocan felicidad, todo lo hallaba en Dimitri.

-Tienes razón, aunque tú eres mil veces mejor profesor de lo que yo seré jamás, todo eso de la palabrería zen no se me da muy bien-

-Bueno, puedo enseñarte algunos trucos si lo deseas-

Mientras lo decía, sus manos fueron descendiendo bajo las sábanas hasta llegar a mi cadera donde comenzaron con tortuosas y deliciosas caricias, sin decir más, me lancé sobre él, lo rodeé con mis brazos y mis piernas y lo besé apasionadamente, así estuvimos unos cuantos minutos, que para mí fueron segundos, hasta que delicadamente se deshizo de mi abrazo, entonces me percaté de que me había puesto de pie, ya estaba fuera de la cama.

-¿Fue una trampa para que saliera de la cama?-

-Lo siento Roza pero debemos apurarnos, sabes que odio la impuntualidad, créeme, esto es demasiado doloroso, no tienes idea de cuánto quisiera permanecer aquí dentro contigo para siempre pero tenemos responsabilidades. Pero prepárate porque cuando acabemos con las clases de hoy, no voy a dejarte salir de esta habitación por mucho mucho tiempo-

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, dibujé la más seductora de mis sonrisas en mi rostro, esas que sé que lo vuelven loco y dije. –Por supuesto camarada, esperaré impaciente- Y vaya que lo haría, este juego lo podemos jugar los 2, no sabe lo que le espera…


	5. Capítulo 4: El que juega con fuego

POV Rose

Ves, te dije que eras perfecta para esto.

Dimitri y yo estábamos de vuelta en nuestra habitación, después de vivir uno de los días más largos que he tenido. Tuve que enfrentarme a 4 grupos diferentes de moroi adolescentes, la mayoría de los cuales eran parte de alguna de las familias reales, chicos engreídos y, lo peor de todo, acostumbrados a no derramar una sola gota de sudor.

¿Bromeas? Quise asesinarlos prácticamente todo el día, no puedo creer lo malos que son, tal vez no es tan buena idea que aprendan a luchar, si en las prácticas están a punto de morir o asesinar a alguien, imagínate ahí afuera, co strigoi a su alrededor.-

La primer clase, tal y como mi ruso favorito me había aconsejado, la utilicé para comenzar a preparar físicamente a los moroi, los mantuve corriendo prácticamente las 2 horas alrededor del gimnasio. No pude evitar sentirme nostálgica y un tanto divertida al recordar cuando yo estaba en su lugar y Dimitri en el mío, claro que había marcadas diferencias, ni en el peor de mis días tuve un rendimiento tan bajo, me obligué en múltiples ocasiones a recordar que ellos eran neófitos en todo esto de la lucha así que les daba prolongados descansos entre una y otra vuelta.

En uno de esos descansos del último grupo del día, una de las insípidas moroi, Danielle Ivashkov, prima lejana de Adrián, tuvo la fascinante idea de poner en práctica lo aprendido en su clase anterior de "Magia ofensiva con aire" e intentó derribar a su compañero, Jonathan, del que no recuerdo el apellido, con una ráfaga, pero ¿a qué clase de estúpido se le ocurre lanzar una tromba de viento cuando apenas si eres capaz controlar un suspiro y, por si fuera poco, en un gimnasio cerrado lleno de armas e inútiles moroi?

Pues la respuesta fue, a Danielle que obviamente fue incapaz de controlar aquello y sólo provocó que sus compañeros salieran lanzados hacia las paredes y que el ventilador que colgaba encima de su cabeza cayera directamente en su dirección. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría sucedido si no llego a tiempo para apartarla de su trayectoria, sin duda, habría puesto fin a la carrera más corta como profesora de toda la historia, además, podía escuchar la risa ensordecedora de Adrián al saber que no pude evitar que su prima sufriera semejante accidente en la primer clase.

Es el primer día, no seas tan dura con ellos, recuerdo a cierta dhampir con el mismo instinto rebelde.-

Una cosa es ser rebelde, y otra muy diferente, es ser idiota.-

Esa boca, Roza, ahora eres mentora, deberías moderar más tu lenguaje.-

Sí, sí, como digas Camarada.- Discretamente, volteé a ver el reloj de la mesilla, las 7:00 a.m., madrugada en nuestro mundo, perfecto, era hora de recomenzar con el juego.

Dimitri, recuerdo levemente, cierta promesa sobre no dejarme marchar de la habitación, ¿o estás demasiado cansado?-

Lo senté sobre la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre él, lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras me jugueteaba con mis labios y acariciaba sensualmente su espectacular torso, le quité la sudadera y, lentamente, la lancé al piso, luego me acerqué a su cuello y comencé a besarlo justo donde y como sabía que a él lo enloquecía, soltando suaves mordiscos por aquí y por allá. Su respiración estaba a mil por hora, podía sentir como se le escapaban leves gemidos ante el contacto de mis labios.

Roza, mi Roza.-

Me tomó por la barbilla y, como si fuera la más delicada de las flores, levantó mi rostro hasta que estuvo a la altura del suyo, su mirada, llena de excitación y de amor, me cortó la respiración, cuánto amaba y necesitaba a este condenado ruso. Tomé su la mano que tenía sobre mi rostro y la acerqué a mis labios, uno por uno bese esos dedos perfectos que habían resultado ser tanto armas letales como transmisores de amor y placer. Cuando terminé, él acercó su boca a la mía, pude saborear su aliento y justo cuando iba a besarme, ocurrió lo que había estado esperando.

¡Knock, Knock! ¿Rose? ¿Rose, estás ahí?

Es Mia, olvidé que quedé con ella, Jill y Karp para una noche sólo de chicas.-

¿Qué? No puedes, no en este momento, ellas pueden esperar.-

Intentó atraparme entre sus brazos pero yo estaba preparada para ello así que logré esquivarlo, y qué bueno que lo hice porque no podría haber reunido el coraje suficiente para dejarlo de haberme visto de nuevo envuelta en sus besos y caricias.

¿De qué hablas Camarada?, no puedo hacer algo así, sabes lo mucho que odio el quedar mal con mis amigos, eso de romper compromisos no va bien conmigo, pero no te preocupes, date una ducha, duerme bien y quizá mañana podamos continuar donde nos quedamos.-

Está bien Rose, nunca más volveré a engañarte para que te levantes de la cama, aprendí la lección, pero no puedes hacerme esto, por favor, te quiero, te necesito.-

Todo en mi interior me gritaba que me quedara, al diablo la revancha, qué más da, yo también lo quiero y lo necesito, pero, si hay algo que odio más que ser engañada, es parecer débil, empecé el juego y voy a terminarlo.

Lo siento, créeme, esto me duele más a mí que a ti.-

Y ante su mirada de incredulidad mezclada con frustración, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí a pasar la noche de chicas que le había prometido a Mia, odié el ser tan testaruda, el orgullo se me apetecía demasiado amargo en estos instantes pero lo dulce de haberle demostrado, utilizando sus mismas palabras y artimañas, que conmigo no debe jugar o se va a quemar, me reconfortaba en cierta medida aunque, realmente, yo también iba a necesitar esa ducha.


	6. capítulo 5: Todo por una dona

POV Rose

Rose, vamos, debes admitir que estar del lado de los profesores es lo mejor, podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos dé la gana, le damos órdenes a niñitos malcriados para quienes somos auténticas superestrellas y nuestros antiguos mentores ahora son nuestros compañeros de trabajo, es genial. Bueno tal vez a tú no notes la diferencia ya que tu mentor siempre fue muy cariñoso contigo jajaja-

Tomé el primer cojín que vi y se lo lancé directo a la cara donde encesto con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía pero no me importo demasiado.

¿Qué?... Para su información señorita bocazas, las cosas entre Dimitri y yo siempre fueron estrictamente profesionales –

Bueno, casi siempre, sin contar cierto collar hechizado, ni cierta cabaña, ni aquéllos momentos en el gimnasio pero, claro que eso no iba a decírselo a esa pequeña rubia impertinente. Mia, junto con Christian, Mikael, Karp, Eddie, Dimitri y yo fue la elegida para volver a San Vladimir a impartir clases a los moroi deseosos de aprender a luchar, ella no sólo se estaba volviendo toda una experta en el uso del agua durante una pelea sino que, gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos, era muy buena en el mano a mano, de hecho me impresionaba bastante, cosa que tampoco le admitiría o su ego terminaría por explotar.

Profesionales, sí como no, en fin. ¿Dónde demonios estarán Jill y Karp? Muero por una dona con chocolate –

Sabes que Jill aún es estudiante por lo que no puede librarse así como así de las normas, Karp estará tratando de convencer a Alberta para que la deje pasar la noche aquí, y yo no voy a esperar a que traigan comida porque francamente, muero de hambre, así que iré a conseguir algún pastelillo o un hot dog o algo así –

Rose, tú siempre tienes hambre y más en los últimos días, en el avión acabaste con la comida de todos y desde que llegamos no hay momento en que no te vea con algo en la boca-

Ninguno de ustedes tenía pensado comerse esas delicias y no iba a permitir que fueran a dar a la basura sólo porque tal vez les molestaría que comiera un poco más de lo habitual y si tengo tanto apetito es por toda la ansiedad que me han provocado desde que supe que volvería aquí- Sin darme cuenta mi voz fue subiendo de tono y agudizándose cada vez más hasta que se convirtió en llanto.

Wow, tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando, no lo tomes tan en serio, lo siento. Yo también estoy un poco asustada de no hacer un buen papel aquí pero tranquila, ya verás que te adaptarás pronto- Mia hacía todo lo que podía para calmarme pero yo, simplemente, no podía parar de llorar.

No lo sé, es que extraño tanto a Lissa, me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo, además está sola en la corte, sin Christian, sin mí, sin Jill, sin Karp-

Lissa se había empeñado en que Christian viniera con nosotros, principalmente, porque era genial usando el fuego y porque sabía lo que le encantaba enseñar y lo feliz que lo hacia el hecho de que los moroi aprendieran a usar su magia para algo más que trucos de fiesta, él no quería dejarla pero, al final de todas las conversaciones y discusiones, se dio cuenta que esto era lo que realmente quería.

No tienes de que preocuparte, en serio, la reina Vasilissa está más que segura en la corte, además es lo que ella quería, que los mejores estuviéramos a cargo de llevar al éxito la nueva ley, y nosotros, dhampir, somos los mejores-

Vaya, cuánta humildad- Mia tenía muchas cualidades pero la que más me gustaba era la confianza que tenía, definitivamente no era ni la sombra de la chica egoísta e insegura que conocí unos años atrás. Ahora éramos grandes amigas y siempre me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias.

Bah, quién necesita humildad?-

Tras ese comentario tan lleno de sarcasmo a lo Mia Rinaldi, comenzamos a carcajearnos sin poder parar.

Vaya se nota que nos hemos perdido buena parte de la pijamada-

Jill y Karp etaban paradas en la puerta con las cajas de donas y las malteadas en las manos, observando entretenidas del espectáculo que les estábamos dando.

Sí, llegan bastante tarde, mi estómago no puede aguantar tanto tiempo sin algo con chocolate así que denme una caja en lugar de quedarse ahí paradas como zombies-

Me levanté de un salto de la cama de Mia y di un paso en dirección a Jill con la intención de tomar una dona cuando de pronto el piso se volvió una gelatina bajo mis pies y la habitación comenzó a girar a mi alrededor, me detuve en seco y miré a Mia que me veía con extrañeza.

Rose, ¿estás bien?

Me estabilicé un poco, tomé una bocanada de aire y justo cuando iba a dar otro paso todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo y , de pronto, sólo sentí como iba cayendo en dirección al piso, entonces todo se puso negro…


	7. Capítulo 6: Compulsión

POF Rose

Rose, Rose. Parece que ya está despertando, Rose, ¿cómo te sientes?

Roza ¿estás bien cariño?

Tuve que luchar un poco para acostumbrar a mis ojos a la tenue luz que proporcionaban los que debían ser los últimos rayos del atardecer, estaba tendida en la cama de mi habitación con Dimitri y la doctora Olendzki observándome. Un momento yo estaba con Mia, Jill y Karp en el cuarto de Mia discutiendo por la comida, pero ¿qué?

¿Qué hora es? Dimitri ¿qué pasó?

Tranquila Roza, está por anochecer, estabas con las chicas cuando te desmayaste, me llamaron enseguida y te llevaron a la enfermería, nos diste un susto de muerte pero al parecer no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad doctora Olendzki?

No, Rose por lo que me cuentan el guardián Belikov y tus amigas, haz estado bajo mucha presión estos días, tus horarios de sueño y tu forma de comer han cambiado, todo eso provocó alteraciones en tu sistema y produjo el desvanecimiento, por eso recomendé que te pusiéramos un sedante y te trajéramos a tu habitación así cuando despertaras no te sentirías tan confundida, aún no olvidó lo que piensas respecto a las enfermerías y no quería hacer enfadar a mi paciente estrella.

La doctora Olendzki siempre me cayó bastante bien, era una moroi de lo más amable y me parecía que sabía hacer su trabajo a la perfección pero, en este caso, si no fuera porque sonaba a locura, creería que algo raro le estaba ocurriendo, la manera en la que estaba diciendo las cosas era más como un discurso aprendido que como una conversación normal, además su mirada parecía un poco perdida como si alguien hubiera usado en ella compulsión aunque era imposible, los únicos capaces de usar la compulsión de esa manera eran mis amigo y estaban muy lejos de aquí todos, excepto Karp pero no era posible, ¿por qué usaría Karp compulsión en Olendzki?

Bueno debo irme, sólo pasé para ver cómo te sentías pero mis demás pacientes esperan, aquí está tu alta y mis recomendaciones, que son estrés al mínimo, comer mejor y mejores horarios de sueño.

Sí claro, como si pudiera darme el lujo de seguir esas instrucciones, ¿qué acaso esta mujer no sabe que soy una dhampir que además trabaja aquí en San Vladimir?, todo eso no deja espacio a una vida saludable y equilibrada, además no podía creer que ese desmayo se debiera a lo que ella decía, los dhampir somos fuertes física y mentalmente, estaba ocurriendo algo conmigo y sabía perfectamente a quien debía preguntar, Karp y yo tendríamos una larga charla.

No se preocupe doctora, yo me encargaré de que Rose siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

En cuanto Olendzki salió de la habitación, Dimitri se tumbó junto a mí y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, pude sentir su amor, su preocupación junto con el alivio de verme bien, y, sobre todo, el miedo enorme que tenía de perderme.

Tranquilo, estoy bien, ya escuchaste, sólo necesito tranquilizarme un poco.

Lo siento mucho Roza, esto ha sido culpa mía, yo te convencí de venir, no tenía idea de cuánto odiabas la idea de venir aquí pero, ya hablé con Lissa y mañana mismo volvemos a La Corte.

¿Cómo? No, Camarada, no es para tanto, te prometo que ya me siento mucho mejor, lamento haberte asustado tanto.

¿Asustado? Creí que moriría, cuando Jill vino a avisarme que tan habías desmayado, yo me aterroricé, no Roza, no puedo soportar que estés mal, una vez casi te perdí y no volveré a arriesgarme, por eso está decidido, mañana volvemos, Lissa también se siente culpable, deberías hablar con ella.

En los ojos de mi Dios ruso pude ver una determinación absoluta, estaba decidido a protegerme incluso de mí y eso me conmovió demasiado, lo amaba tanto que haría lo que él quisiera con tal de que se sintiera seguro y feliz, y Lissa, ahh sin duda hablaría con ella para calmarla porque sabía que a esas alturas ella estaría atormentándose a sí misma, diciéndose que yo estaría bien si no se le hubiera ocurrido enviarme de vuelta al colegio y sin Christián a su lado sólo esperaba que la oscuridad no le hiciera daño. Estaba por tomar el teléfono para llamar a Liss cuando la otra personita con la que tenía que conversar apareció por la puerta.

Karp, justo a quien quería ver. Se puede saber ¿por qué usaste la compulsión contra mi doctora?

Karp que traía puesta la misma ropa que usaba cuando ocurrió el incidente en la habitación de Mia, parecía cansada, muy cansada de hecho además de nerviosa, cuando me miró sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Dimitri nos miraba a ambas con el ceño fruncido, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo siento Rose pero era necesario, hay algo que debo decirles a ambos y será difícil de asimilar pero deben hacerlo rápido ya que de eso dependen muchas cosas, nuestras vidas por ejemplo.

Sonya, ¿qué está ocurriendo, de qué hablas? ¿usaste compulsión con Olendzki?

Sí, Dimitri, siento no haberte dicho nada antes pero no podía hacerlo hasta que estuviese segura y ya lo estoy.

¿Segura sobre qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me desmayé? Tú lo sabes ¿no es cierto?

Sí lo sé y no tengo tiempo para pensar en la mejor forma de decíroslo así que simplemente lo diré. Rose estás embarazada.


	8. Capítulo 7: Anna Shadowkissed

POF Rose

¿De qué estás hablando? – Dimitri había ido hasta el pequeño y mullido sofá que se encontraba junto a la ventana de nuestra austera habitación, su expresión era un auténtico poema, no podría decir con certeza qué es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos pero, sin duda, sería algo parecido a lo que pasaba por la mía. No había forma en que pudiera creer lo que Karp estaba diciendo, era más que sabido que dos dhampir no podían concebir, era una de las pocas certezas de nuestro mundo, más aún, era una de las mayores razones por las que no había aceptado casarme con Dimitri, yo estaba convencida que jamás podría darle la familia que él tanto anhelaba. Era una locura, Karp estaba desvariando, tal vez el Espíritu por fin había acabado por llevarla a la demencia.

Sé que es difícil para ustedes asimilar esto pero deben hacerlo y rápido, es vital que crean lo que les estoy diciendo y que comencemos a movernos.-

La mirada de Karp realmente me alarmaba, parecía más que aterrada. No sabía qué debía decirle o cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado pedir que creyera en algo que hasta hace 2 minutos estaba segura era imposible, fue Dimitri quien se recobró primero de la sorpresa.

A ver ¿cómo es posible que Roza esté embarazada? Ambos somos dhampir, nuestros genes no nos permiten procrear.-

Pero ustedes no son sólo unos dhampir Dimitri, tu alma y tu cuerpo fueron restaurados por el poder de espíritu al igual que los de Rose así que no sólo es posible que tengan hijos sino que es un hecho. Olendzki lo descubrió cuando te hizo esos exámenes para descubrir el por qué de tu desmayo, por suerte yo estaba ahí y pude hacerla olvidar.

¿Por suerte? Espera un segundo, dijiste que estamos en peligro pero ¿por qué? Es decir, si es cierto todo esto entonces será un milagro, un maravilloso milagro, será un punto del que partir para descubrir la manera de salvar a toda nuestra raza, todas las parejas dhampir podrán estar juntas sin sentir culpa alguna por no colaborar para salvarnos, se salvarán familias, incluso si aumentan nuestros números, a la larga, seremos más fuertes, habremos más para proteger a los moroi, todo mejoraría.-

La pasión y la esperanza con los que Dimitri dijo esas palabras me llegaron al alma, él siempre había soñado con una familia, con nuestra familia y la más pequeña de las posibilidades de convertir ese sueño en realidad hacía latir su corazón con una vehemencia inimaginable y, para ser francos, a mí también me hipnotizaba la idea de formar una familia con el único amor de mi vida.

Es cierto todo lo que dices Dimitri pero, ¿estás seguro que esa sería una buena noticia para todo el mundo?

A pesar de la enorme emoción que me estaba embargando pude entender lo que Karp estaba diciendo. – Los dhampir no pueden reproducirse entre sí para eso necesitamos de los moroi, son ellos quienes mantienen viva nuestra especie por eso los protegemos, por eso ellos siempre son primero.-

Exactamente Rose, esa es la base sobre la cual se asienta nuestra sociedad, ambos nos necesitamos para sobrevivir pero, ¿qué pasará cuando una de las dos especies deje de necesitar a la otra? En cuanto supe lo que estaba ocurriendo contigo, déjame decirte que tampoco lo creí tan fácilmente a pesar que las pruebas daban positivo una y otra vez, fui directamente a revisar todos los libros y los archivos que tenía sobre El Espíritu, fue hasta hace unas pocas horas que di con lo que estaba buscando. En uno de los libros que nos proporcionó la alquimista que trabaja para Abe Mazur, encontré la historia de la historia de Anna, la shadow kissed ligada a San Vladimir.

Todos piensan que San Vladimir murió de causas naturales y que, tras su deceso, Anna se suicidó debido al dolor pero, en realidad, las cosas no fueron así.

Anna adoraba a Vladimir pero hubo alguien más que se apoderó de su corazón, su nombre era Stefan, un dhampir con el corazón más puro y valeroso que jamás haya existido, Anna lo encontró tirado en un sendero por el que transitaba con Vladimir, estaba tirado y herido, había luchado ferozmente contra 4 strigoi y los había asesinado pero no sin antes recibir graves heridas. Vladimir lo curó y en agradecimiento Stefan juró protegerlo hasta que llegara la muerte.

Con el paso del tiempo los 3 se hicieron amigos pero Anna y Stefan comenzaron a verse con ojos más allá del compañerismo y la amistad, vivieron un amor intenso, puro y con una entrega total, Vladimir estaba feliz de que las 2 personas a las que más quería y a las que más les debía compartieran un sentimiento tan maravilloso así que cuando le pidieron que los casara él no lo dudo, ante el cielo estrellado y los ojos de los seguidores de Vladimir, fueron declarados marido y mujer.

Eran los más felices pero ese mismo día sufrieron uno de los más grandes ataques strigoi que se han conocido, prácticamente todos los asistentes tanto dhampir como moroi, que hasta hacía pocos minutos disfrutaban de ser testigos de una de las uniones más hermosas, sufrieron una muerte rápida y violenta. Anna logró sacar a Vladimir sano y salvo de aquel lugar, a pesar de sus peticiones de dejarlo quedarse a ayudar a los heridos, pero Stefan, él no corrió con la suerte ni de morir ni de salvarse, los strigoi lo convirtieron en uno de ellos.

Anna estaba desconsolada y Vladimir también pero ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, Anna iba a buscarlo y a asesinarlo, ser convertido era la peor pesadilla de ambos y ella lo salvaría de seguir de esa manera. Pero Vladimir tenía otras intenciones, él acompañaría a Anna, por supuesto, pero no para asesinarlo, él estaba decidido a salvarlo.

Cuando lo encontraron, después de una larga lucha entre él y Anna, Vladimir tomó la estaca de su shadow kissed y antes de que ésta pudiera evitarlo, corrió hacia Stefan y con todas sus fuerzas enterró la estaca en su corazón, fue la primer restauración, Stefan volvió a ser el dhampir que Anna tanto amaba aunque con heridas espirituales que no sanarían tan fácilmente.

Después de un tiempo, su pequeña familia de 3 volvía a la normalidad cuando descubrieron que Anna estaba embarazada, Stefan sabía que era suyo, jamás se atrevería a dudar de la mujer que amaba, Vladimir se dio cuenta que fue Espíritu quien hizo posible aquello y pensando que era un milagro corrió junto con Anna y Stefan a contárselo al rey, al principio nadie les creyó pero el tiempo pasó y el vientre de Anna creció. El rumor de que dos dhampir tendrían un hijo se esparció, Vladimir tenía cada día más seguidores y los dhampir empezaron a creer en los rumores. El rey comenzó a temer que los dhampir dejaran de proteger a los moroi si podían reproducirse entre ellos, más aún, le aterraba pensar que quisieran invertir los papeles, que ahora los dhampir gobernaran.

El miedo a lo desconocido es la llave para cometer las peores atrocidades. Apenas Anna dio a luz a su hijo el rey dio la orden de asesinarlos a todos, Anna, Vladimir y su hijo lograron escapar gracias a que Stefan se sacrificó por ellos, huyeron y durante muchos años se mantuvieron a salvo escondidos entre los adeptos de Vladimir pero cuando este murió, el secreto del lugar donde se encontraban llegó a los oídos del rey, asesinaron al niño y cuando Anna intentó vengarse también la asesinaron a ella. Se cambió la historia y con el tiempo nadie supo la verdad.

Dimitri y yo estábamos mirando a Karp con cara de completo shock prácticamente ninguno de los 2 estaba respirando, cuando terminó de hablar me llevé las manos al vientre, no sé si por miedo o por mero instinto de protección pero es que todo lo que acababa de escuchar me parecía horrendo, un moroi mandando a asesinar a un niño, era aterrador.

Lissa jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarme a mí o a alguien que amara.

Lissa no Roza pero ¿y los otros miembros del consejo, los otros moroi? ¿Ivashkov, por ejemplo?

No había pensado en eso, Lissa había logrado hacerse de muchos amigos pero como reina también tenía bastantes enemigos, en especial los moroi que se consideraban radicales, los mismos que habían estado tras el ataque a Jill, usarían cualquier excusa por pequeña que fuera para poner en tela de juicio el puesto de Lissa y estaba segura que no se detendrían ante nada si se veían amenazados aunque fuera por la increíble idea de un bebé no nacido.

No lo permitiré, nadie le hará daño.

Nadie, les hará daño mi Roza, eres, son mi vida ahora y jamás dejaré que nada malo les pase, te lo juro.

Vaya por fin entienden aunque se tardaron un poco más de lo esperado. Ahora que ya estamos en la misma sintonía, pasemos a lo que sigue. Preparen sus maletas que dentro de 1 hora se van de aquí, Mikael vendrá por ustedes.

Y así, sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Dimitri me besó y acarició mi vientre, entonces me miró a los ojos y con toda la seguridad del mundo me dijo. – Se los juro. – Le sonreí y comenzamos a preparar el equipaje.


	9. Capítulo 8: Lo primero

POV Rose

Wow viejo, en serio que ser mafioso es bastante lucrativo – La casa o más bien palacio de Abe era más que asombrosa, con más de 15 lujosas habitaciones, una enorme sala, la cocina mejor equipada que había visto en mi vida, un salón que fácilmente podría albergar una fiesta con 200 invitados, su propia ala de alimentadores, incluso tenía una piscina, la decoración era preciosa, tan exótica y colorida como la forma de vestir del dueño pero con un gusto exquisito, apenas entrar era un auténtico viaje, como vivir en un sueño, la mansión de los Mazur era la puerta que te transportaba al paraíso.

¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy ningún mafioso? Sólo hago algunos trabajos peculiares.-

Sí, sí, como digas. Entonces, no es que me queje pero ¿por qué nos quedaremos aquí? Pensé que iríamos a La Corte a hablar con Lissa y pensar en lo que haríamos a partir de ahí.-

Dimitri y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, sentados sobre el sofá con los brazos alrededor del otro y las maletas junto a la puerta, nos sentíamos tan felices, pese a la fatídica situación que se avecinaba no podíamos dejar de sonreír, en unos cuantos meses seríamos padres, nuestra pequeña y hermosa familia estaría completa. Pensamos que Mikael nos acompañaría hasta donde se encontraba Lissa, después de todo ella era la reina y seguramente se le ocurriría la manera más diplomática de informar a todos sobre los nuevos acontecimientos pero, en cambio, nos trajo hasta el hogar de Abe, que lejos estaba de ser un mal lugar donde vivir pero no era precisamente donde desearía estar, más que nada quería correr hasta Lissa para contarle yo misma que pronto sería tía, además de mi mejor amiga ella siempre ha sido la hermana que nunca tuve.

Lo siento pequeña pero eso no será posible por ahora, Belikov y tú dejaron San Vladimir sin decir nada y después de tu incidente, verás los enemigos de la reina no son demasiado inteligentes pero tampoco son tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta que está ocurriendo algo. La versión oficial es que ambos están en una misión muy importante y, sobre todo, muy confidencial, eso nos dará tiempo para que Vasilisa y todos los demás descubramos en quienes podemos confiar y en quienes no así minimizaremos los riesgos para cuando se haga el anuncio. Mientras tanto aquí estarán seguros y tendrán todo lo que necesiten.-

Lo que realmente necesitaba era estar con Lissa, abrazarla y que me dijera que todo estaría bien, necesitaba compartir esto con ella y, más que ninguna otra cosa, necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien, en momentos como este odiaba haber perdido nuestra conexión, si siguiéramos vinculadas podría saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera, detestaba sentirme excluida pero sabía que esto no sólo se trataba de mí, estaba en juego mucho más que mi propia seguridad, lo más importante era el maravilloso ser que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, mi hijo, el hijo de mi eterno amor ruso y sin importar cuan impotente me sintiera estaba dispuesta a dejar a los demás hacer los planes y todas esas cosas porque no pondría en riesgo a mi pequeño, ahora él era lo primero.-


	10. Capítulo 9: Mi turno

POV Lissa

¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Necesita algo, cualquier cosa? –

No se preocupe majestad Rose está muy bien, tiene todo lo que hace falta y más, yo personalmente estoy haciéndome cargo de que la seguridad que nos rodea sea de primera, créame, ni un alfiler puede caer dentro de esa casa sin que yo esté al tanto. –

Eso espero, sé que no es conveniente que hable con ella en estos momentos pero, por favor, ¿podrías decirle que la quiero, que estoy muy feliz por ella y que no tiene de que preocuparse?-

Por supuesto que se lo diré majestad, por cierto ¿ha habido alguna novedad? –

No, aún no sabemos quién causó los destrozos pero no me sorprende que así sea, tal vez fueron alquimistas o alguno de mis adorados miembros del consejo que está ansioso por obtener información, en realidad hay varias opciones, si hay algún cambió te lo haré saber de inmediato. Abe, muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por Rose y, por favor, llámame Lissa. –

De acuerdo, Lissa y el agradecimiento está de más, ella es mi hija, no hay nada que no haría por ella y más ahora que está por convertirme en abuelo, uno demasiado joven y atractivo pero abuelo al fin y al cabo aunque tal vez Rose no me vea de esa manera. –

No es fácil, durante la mayor parte de su vida estuvo sin ti y tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea pero yo sé cuánto significa para ella todo lo que has hecho desde Rusia y estoy convencida que más temprano que tarde aceptará la idea de que ahora tiene un padre que la ama y se preocupa por ella. –

Ojalá y así sea, gracias por todo Lissa, si alguien ha hecho algo por mi hija has sido tú, sé cuánto significan la una para la otra, me hace muy feliz saber que cuenta con alguien como tú en su vida. En fin, si no deseas nada más, tengo que irme, seguimos en contacto. –

Por el momento no, hasta luego Abe.-

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y se apreciaba realmente hermosa desde la enorme ventana de mi despacho resultaba realmente conmovedora rodeada por cientos de luminosas y espectaculares estrellas, en otros tiempos, una belleza tan brutal me habría hecho quedarme durante horas admirándola pero justo ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

Howard Zeklos había solicitado una reunión urgente del consejo y estaba noventa por ciento segura que hablarían de lo que estaba sucediendo con Rose aunque no ten deseaba que no fuera así, aún no estaba segura de cuál era la mejor manera de tratar ese tema ante la sociedad entera y, además, no tenía idea de cómo podrían haberse enterado.

Hasta el momento los únicos que sabíamos lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo además de Rose y Dimitri éramos Abe, Karp, Mikael, Christian y yo. Hace un mes, cuando recibí la llamada de Karp en la que me contaba lo que había pasado entré en completo estado de shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, me pregunto si a Rose le habrá ocurrido lo mismo, seguramente no, ella siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo. Cuando recobré la lucidez me sentí tan feliz, iba a ser tía y Rose, mi guardiana, mi mejor amiga y hermana tendría un hijo con el único amor de su vida, quería correr, encontrarla y abrazarla pero ella necesitaba que actuara como reina más que como amiga y hermana, las cosas se complicaron cuando alguien entró en la antigua casa de Rose y Dimitri aquí en La Corte, en su dormitorio y en la enfermería de San Vladimir buscando tal vez pistas de lo que ocurría quizás hubieran encontrado algo y por eso Zeklos había citado al consejo, algo dentro de mí sabía que era así, finalmente, tras las investigaciones que hicimos descubrimos que Anna y Stefan no fueron los últimos dhampir en procrear, encontramos otros 2 casos pero ambos terminaron de la misma forma que el primero, todos asesinados.

Me parecía tan horripilante todo aquello, cómo era posible que algún moroi, que cualquier ser con corazón y alma fuera capaz de hacer tales atrocidades, no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer entender a aquellos cuyo miedo irracional los hacia volverse verdaderos monstruos que lejos de ser un peligro, el hijo de mi mejor amiga, era la oportunidad de sobrevivir de dhampir y moroi más grande que había existido pero lo único que tenía claro era que si no lograba convencerlos entonces tendría que usar otros recursos, odiaba la violencia pero jamás permitiría que nada le sucediera a Rose, ya se había sacrificado demasiadas veces por mí, era mi turno de protegerla y asegurarme que su familia estuviera a salvo. Sólo una cosa era segura, Rose y su pequeño iban a estar seguros y felices sin importar lo que tuviera que pasar para conseguirlo.

Majestad, lamento interrumpirla pero el consejo ya está reunido y sólo la están esperando a usted para comenzar con la sesión. –

En seguida voy. –

Era el momento de la verdad así que caminé aterrada pero decidida hacia donde me aguardaban mis futuros aliados… o enemigos.


	11. Capítulo 10: La vida y la muerte

POV Rose

(1 semana antes de la reunión del consejo)

Vamos camarada, ¿no pensarás dejarme sola de nuevo o sí? el lugar es cool y todo pero no hay mucho que hacer, estoy comenzando a aburrirme.-

Puedes decirle a Brigitte que te traiga cualquier cosa, juegos, comida, lo que sea. También está la alberca y la biblioteca de Abe o el cuarto de juegos, el invernadero, el jardín…-

Sí, sí, sí, lo entiendo, la casa es grande y todo y Brigitte es gentil y muy buena cocinera, creo que nos hemos hecho buenas amigas, si no tomas en cuenta que no hablamos el mismo idioma creo que tenemos una gran comunicación, hasta me dan ganas de ir a la India a conocer a su familia, en fin, la cosa es que desde que estamos aquí solo hemos estado realmente juntos 2 veces y yo, bueno, te extraño Dimitri, sé que estás ahí fuera buscando información y todo eso para salvar a nuestra familia y que prometí ser fuerte y mantenerme al margen pero yo, yo, te necesito, aquí, conmigo.-

Había estado guardando todo eso por tanto tiempo que cuando lo solté me sentí como pluma, sabía que Dimitri, al igual que yo, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por hallar cualquier pista que pudiera ayudarnos y que se suponía que yo debía hacerme a un lado y cuidar de mí y de "umut", así le llamaba al pequeño que crecía dentro de mí desde una noche cuando escuché hablar a Abe sobre él y dijo que era eso, cuando le pregunté qué significaba me dijo que era la palabra turca para esperanza, a mí me pareció la palabra perfecta para describirlo, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de si sería niña o niño, Dimitri soñaba con una pequeña con mi rostro y mi cabello, yo, con un pequeñín con sus ojos y su acento, sí ya sé que el acento no se hereda pero es lo que yo me imaginaba cuando pensaba en él. Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, Dimitri me tomó entre sus brazos, me llevó a la cama y me acunó durante un buen rato sobre sus piernas.

Oh mi Roza, no tienes idea de cuánto te necesito también, sé que nada de esto debe ser fácil para ti pero te prometo que pronto las cosas mejorarán, tenemos una nueva pista, una muy prometedora y si todo sale como esperamos, no volveré a separarme de ti, de ustedes.-

Miré a los ojos de mi Dios rusos, esos ojos tan llenos de amor que siempre me tranquilizaban, acaricié su rostro como si fuese la joya más preciada que hubiera tenido entre mis manos, y en verdad lo era, y junté sus labios con los míos, pude sentir la eternidad en ese efímero momento, la dicha inconmensurable de estar entre los brazos del más grande amor de mi existencia y no sentí temor ni nada más que puro y abrasador amor. Cuando nuestra eternidad se terminó, me besó la frente, me depositó con suma suavidad en la cama y me prometió que volvería antes de que anocheciera, lo que para mí era el amanecer, entonces decidí dormir así cuando despertara iba a encontrarlo junto a mí.

Pero no fue así, cuando abrí los ojos, la primera a la que vi fue a Brigitte, una dhampir india que, según me contó Abe, había concluido su instrucción como guardiana pero se había retirado después de su primera misión en la que un strigoi asesinó a su hermana mayor. Brigitte era joven, no pasaría de los 28 años y aunque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que yo le decía, y viceversa, en esas semanas de convivencia se había convertido en alguien importante para mí, a veces, era mi única compañía y se esforzaba por hacerme sentir bien, me proporcionaba toda la comida que yo quería, que para mí nunca era suficiente, afortunadamente mi apetito de Hathaway volvió aunque seguía con una que otra náusea, también jugaba conmigo videojuegos, gato encerrado, cualquier cosa que me distrajera y que no necesitara de un intercambio idiomático importante, intenté aprender su idioma pero fui un auténtico fracaso, no tanto por memorizar las palabras como por pronunciarlas, aunque por el lado positivo, Brigitte tuvo horas y horas de diversión viéndome intentar vocalizarlas correctamente, incluso pude sentir su tristeza cuando desistí.

Ella, al contrario de mí, era una auténtica genio, en pocos días conocía muchas palabras y las pronunciaba a la perfección, incluso mejor que yo, aunque, según Dimitri, cualquiera le hace honor al lenguaje más que yo, solo porque me gusta decir uno que otro improperio cuando es necesario.

¿Desayunarás, aquí o abajo Rose?-

Mmmm aquí Brigitte, gracias.- Pensé que si desayunaba arriba entonces cuando Dimitri llegara subiría a verme y podríamos permanecer en cama planeando al segundo "umut", estaba imaginándome la escena y Brigitte se dirigía a la puerta cuando, de pronto, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Me quedé petrificada por un momento ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿habían descubierto lo de mi embarazo?, ¿los moroi querían asesinarme?, ¿Lissa estaba bien? y ¿Dimitri?

A Brigitte le tomó un segundo reaccionar, se notaba que le habían enseñado bien, me tomó de los hombros y con voz autoritaria dijo algunas de las pocas palabras que sabía en mi idioma para que pudiera entenderle.

Rose, tú atrás de mí, cuarto de seguridad.-

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo hice lo que me decía, Abe ya me había hablado de aquella habitación, estaba bastante cerca de mi cuarto, pensé que sería fácil llegar y, al parecer a mi protectora india le surgió la misma idea pero apenas pusimos 1 pie fuera supimos que estábamos equivocadas. Se escuchaban gritos por todas partes, de dolor y de lucha, miré a mi izquierda y me encontré con Cole, uno de los dhampir de la custodia personal de Abe a quien habían puesto a cargo de mi seguridad, iba corriendo hacia Brigitte y hacia mí.

Son más de 10, son fuertes y están entrenados, antiguos dhampir, debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro señorita Hathaway.-

Nos miró por medio segundo y acto seguido nos dio una estaca de plata a cada una, comenzamos el camino hacia la habitación dentro de la cual podría sentirme a salvo de nuevo, Cole iba adelante y Brigitte nos cuidaba las espaldas, tomamos el camino largo donde era poco probable que nos encontráramos a alguien y por 5 cardiacos minutos continuamos nuestro avance, atentos, esperando escuchar cualquier movimiento para atacar pero no pasó, creímos que lo habíamos logrado, solo hacían falta unos cuantos pasos más, escasos 3 metros nos separaban de nuestra salvación pero debí saber que no sería tan fácil.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? –

Una voz como de ultratumba, de esas que sólo aparecen en tus peores pesadillas, sonó detrás de mí, rápidamente Cole se giró para enfrentarlo pero el strigoi era mucho más rápido y con un movimiento casi imperceptible esquivó el ataque y le rompió el cuello. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, era como una especie de horroroso flash back, por segundos me sentí de vuelta en Spokane pero el cuerpo que ahora yacía frente a mí no era el de Mason sino el de Cole. Brigitte, en ese momento, se liberó de la sorpresa, me lanzó contra la pared y puso su cuerpo frente al mío en un acto de completa protección.

El strigoi no se lanzó al ataque, esta vez, nos miró fijamente y en su rostro apareció una mortífera sonrisa que le desfiguró el semblante por completo, evidentemente, la felicidad no le sentaba bien a aquellos demonios infernales.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, vengo aquí a cobrarme unos asuntos con Mazur, robarle algunas cosas y dejarle un mensaje pero al parecer he hallado algo mucho más valioso, ¿quién eres dhampir y por qué te protegen con tanto ahínco?-

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. –

Bueno, en eso tienes razón, no interesa quién seas, pero es obvio que a Mazur le importas demasiado o no te tendría aquí bajo toda esta custodia, tal vez seas su puta de sangre, oh pero qué escucho, ¿la puta de sangre está embarazada? Ahora entiendo, creo que mi mensaje tendrá verdadero impacto cuando encuentre tu cuerpo inerte.-

El strigoi se preparó para atacar y Brigitte se lanzó de pleno a la lucha, su semblante era increíble, estaba decidida a protegerme o a morir intentándolo, eso era totalmente nuevo para mí, las cosas siempre fueron al revés yo era quién protegía, estar del otro lado era completamente distinto. Ambos eran expertos luchadores, sus movimientos eran veloces y precisos, estaban muy parejos pero al strigoi le faltaba algo que a Brigitte le sobraba, voluntad, ella quería salvarnos y no volver a repetir lo que vivió cuando asesinaron a su hermana, él solo quería asesinarnos porque habíamos tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, ella luchaba por la vida, el strigoi por la muerte. Brigitte logró acertar un golpe con la estaca en la cara del strigoi, el miedo y la sorpresa en los ojos de este eran enormes, se notaba que nadie le había acertado uno en mucho tiempo, eso hizo que se distrajera, lo suficiente para que mi amiga tomara su estaca y la apuntara al corazón de su enemigo pero jamás llegó a dar en el blanco porque otro strigoi apareció la lanzó al otro lado del pasillo.

El primer strigoi volteó su mirada llena de furia, esa que solo surge cuando has estado cerca de la muerte, hacia mi dirección y fue a atacarme, yo sujeté con fuerza la estaca que Cole me había entregado y, decidida a terminar con el trabajo de mi compañera, comencé la lucha, lancé patadas, puñetazos, arañazos y golpes con la estaca, mi oponente recibió gran daño pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate y yo también estaba bastante herida aunque nada de gravedad. La lucha siguió hasta que escuché a alguien que gritaba el único nombre que había estado esperando escuchar, Dimitri, él estaba aquí, había vuelto. Fue como ver una coca cola tirada en medio del Sahara pero tuvo todo el efecto contrario a la ayuda, el strigoi aprovechó ese momento para aventarme contra la pared, la estaca salió volando de mi mano, me tomó por los hombros e hizo lo peor que podía haber hecho, me inclinó hacia adelante y con una fuerza bestial me propinó una patada en el estómago, el aire abandonó mis pulmones, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, me tiró al suelo y se colocó de cuclillas detrás de mí, me jaló del cabello y puso su boca al lado de mi oído.

Nunca he probado la sangre de una embarazada, bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, aún después de 150 años. –

Entonces aquel viejo strigoi enterró sus colmillos en mi cuello y comenzó a succionar mi sangre, a unos pasos frente a mí, Brigitte daba por finalizada la lucha con aquel strigoi que la había sorprendido con anterioridad enterrándole la estaca hasta el fondo. Inmediatamente volteó a verme y contempló la escena con horror, sacó la estaca del cuerpo del strigoi ahora muerto y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a correr hacia donde yo estaba pero algo la detuvo en seco, no supe lo que fue, lo siguiente que vi fue a Dimitri, a Abe y a Mikael que veían hacia donde yo me encontraba, Dimitri gritó mi nombre, fue un sonido que me desgarró el alma, pero al igual que Brigitte no fue capaz de acercarse a mí, algo como una barrera invisible los estaba deteniendo, no sabía lo que ocurría pero de pronto fui consciente de que el strigoi había dejado de alimentarse de mí, miré a mi lado y ahí estaba él, tirado en el suelo, volví a mirar al frente y lo último que vi fue a Dimitri, mi Dimitri, tirado de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente, después todo desapareció.


	12. Capítulo 11: Cambios

POV Lissa

Buenas noches a todos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero tenía algunos asuntos pendientes. –

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras iba recorriendo la habitación en busca de cualquier señal que pudiera develarme lo que sucedería a continuación así, al menos, tendría un momento para prepararme mentalmente. A lo largo de la enorme mesa de caoba se encontraban situados todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo, de los cuales, solo 3 llamaron realmente mi atención. En la esquina más alejada a mí estaba la persona que había propiciado esto, Howard Zeklos quien me miraba con recelo, desagrado y un poco de presunción, a su lado derecho se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Nathan Ivashkov, el padre de Adrián, yo sabía que esos 2 debían estar involucrados en los últimos acontecimientos sin embargo, a diferencia de Zeklos, la mirada de Ivashkov estaba cargada de pura y total indiferencia. Con ese panorama tan desconcertante decidí girarme hacia la persona en quien más confiaba en ese consejo, Ariana Selsky, sabía que ella era inteligente, valiente y, ante todo, justa así que estaba completamente segura de que sin importar los planes de Howard ella estaría de mi lado si se percataba de que era lo correcto pero su mirada, lejos de poseer su confianza y tranquilidad habitual se encontraba rebosante de dudas, era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y que eso para nada le agradaba.

No se preocupe majestad, sabemos lo ocupada que debe estar, gracias por haber accedido a esta reunión de improvisto créame que lo que menos deseamos es importunarla, sin embargo, han surgido algunas cuestiones de suma urgencia. –

La voz de Howard resonó a través de la habitación, su tono cortés y amable contrastaba por completo con su pose de superioridad.

No me han importunado en lo absoluto, intrigado sería la palabra más justa, ahora que estamos todos sería creo que lo más conveniente es comenzar con esos asuntos tan urgentes que han venido a presentarme. –

Desde luego, aunque no estamos completos. La guardiana Hathaway y el guardián Belikov aún no han llegado, deben estar bastante ajetreados entre el trabajo de la Academia y el de La Corte pero asumo que no tardarán ya que, como parte del consejo y representantes de la comunidad Dhampir, su presencia fue requerida.-

Y sólo hicieron falta unos pocos minutos para que Zeklos mostrara su juego, yo había tenido razón, él sabía lo de Rose no había otra explicación, de ninguna otra manera él se habría molestado en reconocer el nuevo estatus de mi mejor amiga y su novio y mucho menos en decir que no podría llevarse a cabo la reunión sin la presencia de ambos. Sin duda, él esperaba ponerme nerviosa con aquella observación, para su enorme decepción, mantuve la calma.

Tienes razón Howard. – La tranquilidad con la que le hablé lo desconcertó pero la familiaridad con la que pronuncié su nombre, yo a quien a pesar de ser la reina él seguía viendo como sólo una niñata, logró quitarle en gran medida aquella falsa actuación de amabilidad. Y fue eso, su evidente desagrado por tratarlo como lo que era, uno más de MI consejo, lo que me motivó a continuar con la explicación que había ideado para este momento. – Lamento no haberlo mencionado desde el inicio, los guardianes Hathaway y Belikov en este momento se encuentran realizando un trabajo especial de suma importancia por lo cual no podrán acompañarnos el día de hoy, en su lugar la guardiana Petrov cumplirá con el papel de representante dhampir.-

Ya veo, bueno, sin menospreciar la enorme valía de la guardiana Petrov pero ese papel está a cargo de Hathaway y Belikov, su comunidad lo eligió de ese maodo ¿quiénes somos nosotros para sustituir a nuestro antojo la libre voluntad de la misma?, lo más adecuado sería que nos informase del paradero de ambos así podríamos estimar una fecha apropiada para re agendar la reunión.-

Hasta un ciego habría notado el sarcasmo con el que habló de Alberta y que el "quienes somos nosotros" quería decir "¿quién eres tú?", su altanería había vuelto y con más fuerza que antes, el desconcierto de hace apenas unos momentos se había transformado en decisión y seguridad, pero nada de eso me interesaba, si él quería saber dónde se encontraba Rose debería comenzar a buscar en otro lado y si creía que iba a dirigir este o cualquier otro asunto me encontraba más que dispuesta a recordarle que una dragomir no baja la cabeza ante nadie, menos aún una reina.

La guardiana Petrov quedó en tercer puesto en las votaciones, por ello es la candidata idónea para reemplazar a los elegidos si éstos no se encuentran en posición de llevar a cabo sus deberes, y yo, Vasilissa Dragomir, reina regente de las comunidades dhampir y moroi digo que no lo están, ya os he dicho que se encuentran en un asunto de gran importancia por lo cual el secreto de su paradero también lo es. Si alguno de ustedes desea increpar mi decisión, siéntanse en completa libertad de hacerlo aunque asumo que dada la urgencia de esta reunión, según el propio Howard nos ha informado, no pretenderán postergarla.-

Entiendo a la perfección su punto alteza, sin embargo…

Basta ya Howard, no veo razón alguna por la cual esto se deba prolongar, Alberta es una de las guardianas de mayor confianza con las que contamos, no entiendo el porqué de tu insistencia pero da lo mismo, comencemos de una buena vez, dinos por qué nos has citado con tanta prisa. –

Era la primera vez que veía a Ariana exaltarse de aquella manera pero le agradecía infinitamente su intervención, Zeklos, por otro lado, estaba de todo menos agradecido.

De acuerdo, comencemos entonces. El asunto que he traído ante ustedes, es nada más y nada menos que una aberración de la naturaleza, algo que podría cambiar para siempre nuestras vidas pero que nos pone en un inminente peligro y que es la verdadera razón por la que ni Hathaway ni Belikov están hoy aquí-

Aquí estaba, ya lo veía venir, el embarazo de Rose, ahora mismo descubriría en quién podía confiar y de quien debía tener cuidado.

La sangre de Rosemarie Hathaway es la clave para volver a los strigoi a su estado original y ellos lo han descubierto, ahora mismo se están organizando para acabar con ella y con todos los que intenten ocultarla, sin duda saben que usaríamos nuestros recursos para generar una vacuna y ellos no permitirán que eso suceda. Si la reina Vasilissa hubiese informado a este honorable consejo de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin duda, estaríamos bastante avanzados en cuanto a la vacuna y podríamos defendernos pero no lo hizo, eligió proteger a su amiga y ahora un ejército de strigoi reúne a sus fuerzas y nos aniquilarán a todos a su paso. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa "majestad"?-

Todos en aquel salón que en ese momento me parecía demasiado pequeño me miraban, algunos interrogativos, otros acusatoriamente, no tenía idea de qué responderles porque, para empezar, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rose… sangre… ejército strigoi… ¿qué no todo se trataba de un bebé milagroso? ¿en qué momento cambiaron las cosas? Sin importarme los protocolos ni las 12 personas que aguardaban mi contestación, me puse de pie, les dije que reanudaríamos la reunión al siguiente día y me fui, debía encontrar a alguien que me contara lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía volver a hablar con Abe, tenía muchas cosas que explicarme.


	13. Capítulo 12: Viejos amigos

POV Lissa

¿Estás segura de esto Liss? -

Sí, sé que es muy arriesgado pero necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos conseguir.-

Está bien, si crees que es lo mejor, entonces te apoyaré como siempre, sólo espero que todo salga bien.-

Yo espero lo mismo.- Contar con el apoyo y el amor incondicional de Christian me daba el valor para seguir adelante, siempre tuve a Rose a mi lado y su amistad fue la luz que me guió y me protegió durante toda mi vida pero cuando él apareció fue cuando me convencí de que el amor en verdad lo podía todo.

Bueno pues es hora, a enfrentarnos a la verdad.-

Después de que saliera de la reunión del consejo me fui directamente a contactarme con Abe, o esa era mi intención, cuando entré a mi oficina lo encontré recostado en el sofá que está frente a mi escritorio con una copa de vino en la mano y la actitud de quien está descansando un domingo por la mañana, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando me vio entrar sólo se limitó a indicarme que me sentara y a ofrecerme algo de beber, como si yo fuera una invitada y esa no fuera mi oficina. A decir verdad no me sorprendió su actitud omnipotente tanto como el hecho de que hubiera logrado que lo dejaran entrar y esperarme tal y como estaba.

Después de que lo puse al tanto de lo que había tratado la reunión él me comunicó los últimos sucesos, lo que había sucedido 1 semana atrás y que según él no me había dicho antes porque antes quería saber qué se traía entre manos Zeklos. La noticia de que mi mejor amiga casi es asesinada por un strigoi me impactó demasiado y aún más los acontecimientos que vinieron después. Abe y yo tuvimos una larga charla y concluimos con que necesitábamos ayuda, gente en quien confiar por lo cual decidimos que era hora de revelar a nuestros amigos la verdad esperando que quisieran ayudarnos. Eso hizo que Abe me sorprendiera nuevamente pues en tan solo 4 horas había logrado reunir a todos los que necesitábamos, si serviría o no estaba por verse.

Entré a mi oficina seguida por Christian que me dio un beso en la mejilla como señal de apoyo, frente a mí se encontraban todas las personas a quienes llamaba amigos, en quienes sabía que podría confiar pero no hasta qué punto, el plan que Abe y yo habíamos trazado era muy bueno, sin afán de alardear, pero para que funcionara requeríamos de todos los que se encontraban en esa sala. Tomé asiento en medio de la habitación, junto a Abe que pese a su pose de bravucón se notaba nervioso. Inhalé profundamente una vez y dirigí mi mirada a todos los rostros intrigados de mis amigos pues obviamente sabían que algo muy grande estaba sucediendo, los observé detenidamente antes de comenzar a hablar. Ahí estaban Mia, Karp, Mikhail, Eddie, Jill, Adrián, Sidney la amiga alquimista de Rose y, a quien más me aterraba decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, Janine Hathaway, la madre de Rose.


	14. Capítulo 13: Nueva fase

POV Lissa

Hola a todos, me alegra que hayan podido venir con tan poca anticipación, probablemente se estén preguntando por qué están aquí… -

Sí prima, nos cruzó por la cabeza, aunque ahora mismo me pregunto si podríamos acompañar esta importante reunión con algunos tragos, seguro todos estaríamos más relajados.-

Adrián, no comiences, por favor.-

Wow nunca había visto que alguien pudiera cerrarle la boca a Adrián y menos así de fácil pero, una sola mirada reprobatoria de la alquimista y fue más que suficiente para que incluso se mostrara un poco avergonzado, el amor sí que cambia a las personas.

Lo siento cariño, Liss por favor continúa.-

Ok, creo que lo mejor es ir directo al punto ya que el tiempo es esencial. Verán hay un asunto de suma importancia, algo que es estrictamente confidencial, sólo hay 7 personas al tanto de la situación, 5 de ellas estamos presentes en este momento. – Señalé con la mirada a Abe, Karp, Mikhail y Christian.- Es una cuestión que nos afecta a todos y para la cual necesitamos el apoyo de ustedes pero debo decirles que es muy peligroso y que si se muestran dispuestos a involucrarse nadie, absolutamente nadie más deberá enterarse. Por lo que antes de proseguir quiero saber quiénes estarán dispuestos a ayudar, claramente, si aceptan no habrá marcha atrás.-

Los segundos que siguieron a mi declaración fueron acompañados por una más que perceptible tensión en el aire, las miradas iban de un lado al otro cómo si buscaran en el piso, el techo o en las paredes la respuesta a cómo deberían actuar a continuación. La primera en romper el silencio, como lo esperaba, fue la guardiana Hathaway.

Su alteza…-

Llámame Lissa, por favor.-

Lissa, si puedo ser de utilidad para resolver cualquier conflicto que afecte a nuestra sociedad, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por ayudar y, por supuesto, mi discreción será total, como siempre ha sido.-

Será difícil mantener secretos con mi padre pero cuenten también conmigo.-

Gracias Mía.- Inmediatamente Sidney, después de enviar una mirada confusa hacia Adrián y otra a Jill y Eddie se dispuso a hablar.

Reina Vasilissa, esto es muy confuso y extraño para mí, la manera en que está ocurriendo todo, ni siquiera la conozco lo suficiente como para confiar en usted, sin embargo, sé que el hombre que amo estará siempre de su lado…-

Así es cariño, es mi familia.- Sidney volvió a mirar a Adrián pero ahora con amor y decisión para después continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Lo sé. Por otro lado, jamás dejaría a mi mejor amiga sola en esta situación.-

Ese comentario nos dejó a todos consternados, ¿su mejor amiga?, ¿habla de Jill?.

Disculpa pero no creo haber entendido.-

Hablo de Rose, es evidente que esto tiene que ver con ella y Dimitri o estarían aquí presentes, de hecho debe ser demasiado malo si no al menos uno de ellos estaría aquí cuidándote, dándote su apoyo, pero no es así, lo que me lleva a deducir que, en efecto, debe ser que algo pasa con ambos.-

Vaya esta chica sí que era directa y además demasiado inteligente, debo admitir que su astucia me impresiona demasiado aunque, definitivamente, eso de que Rose es su mejor amiga no me da muy buena espina, sé que han pasado cosas fuertes juntas y que se aprecian y todo pero de eso a ser "mejores amigas" hay una enorme diferencia.

Sí, bueno, antes ¿Eddie, Jill? Ustedes no han dicho nada.-

Liss, por favor, ni siquiera vamos a responder a eso, es un insulto que incluso lo hayas preguntado.-

Concuerdo con Jill así que sólo diré ¿cuál es la nueva misión?-

Sí, de todos los presentes de los únicos que estaba completamente segura eran Janine, Eddie y Jill, ahora sí a ponerlos al tanto.

Bien entonces esto es lo que pasa, en resumidas cuentas, Rose está embarazada, obvio es de Dimitri. ¿Cómo? Gracias a Espíritu, ya saben, cuando convertí a Rose en shadowkissed no sólo curé su cuerpo sino que además modifiqué su ADN, lo mismo sucedió cuando restauré a Dimitri. El problema es que hemos investigado al respecto y descubrimos que han existido otros casos similares a lo largo de la historia, dhampir que han logrado procrear con otro dhampir pero cuando la noticia se da a conocer, los sectores más extremistas de la sociedad han asesinado a todos y modificado la historia para que nadie sepa que es posible.-

¿Cómo eso es horrible? ¿Por qué hacerlo, si hay más dhampir será más seguro no?-

Mía al igual que todos estaban horrorizados, Karp se disponía a hablar pero Janine fue quien le respondió.

Porque si no necesitamos de los moroi para salvar a nuestra raza entonces ya no habría razón para seguir arriesgando nuestras vidas en primera fila de batalla. Si tenemos nuestra propia familia, nuestros propios motivos para luchar y proteger entonces, simplemente, ustedes ya no serían primero.-

Así es, desgraciadamente, esa es la principal razón. Los primeros asesinatos fueron hechos por morois que se sintieron amenazados. Pero el último no fue por la misma razón. ¿Abe puedes continuar con la historia por favor, tú la conoces mejor que yo?-

Por supuesto. Hace un mes recibí una llamada de Sonya donde me decía que debíamos hablar de algo urgente relacionado con Rose, cuando llegué a San Vladimir me puso al tanto del embarazo y el peligro que corría mi familia.-

Sin poder evitarlo giré mi vista hacia donde se encontraba Janine con su típica pose de guardián, escuchando atentamente, pero por unos segundos después de escuchar cómo Abe había llamado a Rose y a su futuro hijo "mi familia" pude observar como su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento realmente profundo ¿amor? ¿melancolía? No sabría decirlo pero, algo me quedó claro, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Tomé las medidas necesarias, llamé a mi avión particular para que los llevara a un lugar seguro, o al menos, creí que lo era, en verdad lo creí hasta hace una semana.-

Abe se veía triste y preocupado, el arrepentimiento estaba en su rostro, toda la altanería y la despreocupación que lo caracterizaban se perdieron por completo y su rostro se ensombreció con lo que podría denominar como culpa.

Un gran número de strigoi logró entrar, fue una masacre.-

¿Le sucedió algo a Rose?-

Jill sólo formuló la pregunta que se notaba todos se morían por hacer pero no se atrevían por miedo a la respuesta.

Belikov y yo habíamos salido temprano ese día porque teníamos un importante informante, lo que nos dijo fue realmente escalofriante pero sin duda muy valioso. Cuando llegamos al lugar, estaba lleno de destrozos, había guardianes peleando con strigoi por todos lados, admitiré que me sorprendió cuando Belikov acabó con muchos de ellos con suma facilidad, él quitaba a cualquiera que estuviera en nuestro camino, nuestra prioridad era encontrar a Rose. Prácticamente corrimos hasta donde pensé que estaría, un cuarto de seguridad al cual le dije que acudiera en caso de que hubiera problemas.-

Se detuvo un momento, cerró los ojos y se sostuvo con las manos ambos lados de la cabeza, relatar esto era demasiado duro para él, al final, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y continuó.

Cuando llegamos al extremo del pasillo que lleva hacia el cuarto de seguridad lo vimos, un strigoi, el líder de ese maldito grupo, estaba, estaba… Hum… Él se alimentaba de Rose.-

Lo siguiente que vino fue un auténtico caos, Jill, Karp y Mía lloraban desconsoladas, Eddie, Mikhail y Adrián habían perdido todo el color del rostro y parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a desmayarse mientras que Sidney y Janine sólo permanecían sentadas como si supieran que todo estuvo bien después, era curioso ya que eso sólo lo sabíamos Christian, Abe y yo. Le hice una seña a este último para que siguiera porque tenía miedo que todos enloquecieran de pronto si no lo hacía.

De pronto vimos como Brigitte, la guardiana personal de Rose, asesinaba a otro strigoi con el que estaba luchando, cuando miró a donde estaba Rose corrió hacia ella pero algo, como una barrera la detuvo, Belikov llegó también pero de la misma manera que Brigitte, la barrera le impidió el paso. Unos segundos después hubo una luz que nos cegó a todos y cuando se esfumó tanto Rose como el strigoi estaban tirados en el piso. Nos apresuramos a llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran revisarla, el doctor nos dijo que estaba bien sólo un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre y con algunos moretones por la pelea, el bebé también estaba bien por lo cual decidí volver a la casa para que me dijeran cómo había acabado todo, me llevé una sorpresa de muerte cuando me dijeron que el strigoi que antes había bebido de Rose ya no era más un strigoi.-

Ahora nadie lloraba sino que todos estaban boquiabiertos.

Eso confirmó la información que nos habían dado a Belikov y a mí esa mañana. Al parecer existía una antigua profecía que hablaba sobre cómo un niño nacido de dos miembros de una misma raza, una raza que necesitaba de otra para sobrevivir, iba a venir al mundo como un milagro concebido gracias a un gran poder de sanación, ese niño no sólo traería consigo la salvación para su pueblo sino que además sería el causante de la extinción de aquellos quienes caminan entre las sombras. Su poder sería tal que lo convertirían en la balanza de la vida y la muerte, del bien y el mal.-

El silencio volvió, todos trataban de asimilar la nueva información pero no teníamos tiempo para eso, seguí con la parte del por qué estaban aquí.

Eso no es todo, el consejo pidió una junta extraordinaria, hace unas horas nos reunimos, me informaron que hay un ejército de strigoi formándose con un solo propósito, asesinar a Rose y a todos los que se pongan en medio para protegerla. Al parecer uno de los strigoi que irrumpieron en casa de Abe fue testigo de lo que sucedió y logró escapar. El consejo sólo cree que la sangre de Rose es la cura contra los strigoi, supongo que piensan que es un efecto de shadow kissed lo que es ridículo pero no saben sobre el embarazo, tendré que hacérselos saber pero por ahora he de decirles por qué les pedí que vinieran. Sé que todos ustedes quieren a Rose, sé que la ven como familia, Abe y yo hemos ideado un plan para mantenerla lo más a salvo posible pero necesitamos de su ayuda, Sonya, Adrián ustedes son usuarios de Espíritu lo que podría ser de gran ayuda para mantenerla oculta y sana, Sidney sé que tienes grandes conocimientos como alquimista además de que están inmersa en el mundo de la magia, tú también podrías ayudar a ese fin, Mikhail, Eddie, Janine, son los mejores guardianes, sobran las razones para que estén ahí, Mía, Jill, Christian, son los moroi más aventajados en cuanto a lucha mágica además sé que a Rose le encantará que estén con ella.-

¿Estar con ella, en dónde?- Mia parecía angustiada.

En un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí. Tendrán todas las comodidades y el triple de seguridad de la requerida, aunque nunca será suficiente, Abe se ha encargado de eso, ahora deben estar listos para partir en menos de 1 hora que es cuando sale el avión que los llevará.-

¿Tú no vendrás?- Jill me miró preocupada.

No puedo hacerlo, aunque más que nada desearía estar con ella y con todos ustedes, sigo siendo la Reina y debo velar por mi pueblo, desde aquí me haré cargo de crear las estrategias necesarias para frenar a los strigoi y para encarar al consejo, Abe me mantendrá al tanto de todo.-

Yo me quedaré contigo, no puedes estar sola.-

Christian sé que es difícil para ti, para todos ustedes pero esto es más grande que todos nosotros, más grande incluso que Rose, esto es por todo lo que puede pasar, imagina una sociedad donde nadie tenga que ser primero, donde todos tengamos las mismas oportunidades, donde no tengamos que vivir temiendo a la noche. Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti pero es así como debe ser, haces más falta a su lado, además estarás más seguro, no puedo hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer si estoy todo el tiempo preocupada de que alguien me traicione y decida dañarte, no me lo perdonaría así que lo siento Christian pero no sólo puedo sino que necesito estar y hacer esto sola.-

Como quiera entonces, majestad, con su permiso.-

Y con una mirada cargada de reproche se marchó de la sala, seguido por todos los demás, el último en salir fue Adrián que me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo – Tranquila prima, es difícil para él, pero lo entenderá, y no te preocupes, yo también creo que es lo mejor.- Le di una sonrisa triste pero agradecida y lo vi partir. Así empezaba esta nueva fase, las decisiones realmente duras estaban por venir, yo sólo pedía que todo fuera bien si era escuchada o no ya estaba por verse.


	15. Capítulo 14: Donde hubo fuego

POV Janine

El avión en el que viajábamos hacia un rumbo desconocido para mí, llevaba no más de dos horas en el aire y todos, a excepción de Abe y yo, estaban dormidos. Mi mente era un remolino, mi hija embarazada y en peligro de muerte, la sociedad a la que tanto he intentado proteger en la cuerda floja y todas las certezas que antes tenía ahora se disolvían estrepitosamente.

Decidí ir a prepararme un sándwich en la parte trasera del avión, al menos así me distraería un poco. A los pocos minutos apareció por la puerta la última persona con la que quería hablar, Abe.

Pavo con lechuga y mostaza, sin una pisca de mayonesa. –

¿Cómo dices? –

Es tu favorito, por eso pedí expresamente que pusieran esos ingredientes. –

Ah –

Es lo único que salió de mi boca, no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo aún recuerde algo como mi comida favorita, es decir, sé que Abe posee una memoria excelente pero siempre supuse que sólo la utilizaba para almacenar información que le fuera útil en su… mmm… trabajo. Vaya sorpresa que me ha dado.

Sí, ¿y cómo te estás tomando toda esta situación abuela? –

Qué descaro, cómo me pregunta eso, es obvio que nada bien. No entiendo cómo hasta en las peores situaciones logra encontrar el valor para hacer esa clase de chistes, lo que más me molesta es su forma de decirlo, con esa sonrisa radiante y ese tono de voz irresistible. Un momento, ¿acabo de utilizar los términos "radiante" e "irresistible" para referirme a Abe? En verdad que estoy afectada, debe ser el estrés. Tengo que alejarme de este hombre antes que mi locura momentánea se decida a tomar el control, sí eso es, distancia, no sé cuánta podré poner cuando estamos en el mismo avión pero he de hacerlo, por San Vladimir, yo soy la guardiana Janine Hathaway, puedo perfectamente controlar mis sentimientos. Demonios ¿estoy aceptando que aún tengo sentimientos por él? No, no, no, definitivamente no… Bueno tal vez un poco, es decir, es el padre de mi hija y se ha portado como tal desde que conoció a Rose y, aún antes de eso, él jamás nos dio la espalda, si se alejó fue porque yo se lo pedí porque eso era lo correcto, yo debía volver al trabajo y Rose debía empezar con su entrenamiento, no podíamos jugar por más tiempo a los adolescentes enamorados. Como sea, ahora lo importante es enfocarme en la misión, proteger a Rose y a su futuro hijo, mi… nieto; así que hago lo que mejor sé hacer, me pongo mi cara de Guardián e ignorándolo por completo termino de hacerme el sándwich y regreso a mi asiento. Lo único que escuché antes de salir del área de la cocina es "Supongo que no muy bien, buen provecho".

1 hora después estaba mirando por la ventana, la vista era increíble, pasábamos entre las nubes de un cielo despejado, por la posición del sol supe que debían ser aproximadamente la de la tarde, por primera vez, desde que la reina Vasilissa nos dio aquéllas noticias, me sentía tranquila, siempre me habían gustado las alturas, la mayoría les temen pero yo encuentro en ellas algo reconfortante, me dan una perspectiva distinta del mundo, cuando miras hacia abajo recuerdas lo pequeños que somos, humanos, dhampir, moroi, strigoi, da igual, todos resultamos insignificantes ante la inmensidad de todo lo que nos rodea.

Mientras continuaba con mis reflexiones, sentí como el asiento de al lado se hundía, antes de siquiera escuchar su voz, su aroma tan particular me reveló de quién se trataba.

¿Te gusta lo que ves cierto? No hablo sólo de mí, por supuesto, si no del maravilloso escenario aéreo que está frente a nosotros. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos lanzamos de aquella quebrada en la playa? Fue genial. –

¿También recuerdas eso? –

Cada detalle. Desde el enorme sermón sobre cómo podíamos acabar muertos si caíamos de forma inadecuada, hasta el brillo de excitación en tus ojos cuando llegamos a la cima y, evidentemente, el exquisito beso que compartimos cuando salimos a la superficie. –

Volvió a regalarme esa sonrisa, la luz de la ventana alumbraba directamente sus rasgos, su tez morena y tersa, sus ojos marrones y profundos que tantas veces me han quitado el aliento, su cabello oscuro, suave y brillante y, por encima de todo, sus labios, aún podía sentirlos unidos a los míos, a pesar de todo este tiempo, su suavidad y su sabor no han dejado de hacer estremecer mi piel y mis recuerdos. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Este hombre ha sido el único con el que he podido ser realmente yo, no la Guardiana ni la dhampir ni la madre, simplemente yo, Janine, jamás pude resistirme a él y esta no sería la excepción, él lo ha sabido todo el tiempo porque también siente lo mismo, nuestra relación fue puro fuego y jamás nos quemamos porque estamos hechos para eso, para arder juntos, la prueba viviente de ello es Rose, nuestra hija tan llena de vida, logramos sacar lo mejor el uno del otro y esa también es la razón de que no perduráramos, somos nuestra mayor fuerza pero también nuestra mayor debilidad y ninguno de los 2 podía permitirse ser débil, ambos teníamos cosas por las que luchar, siempre tuvimos bien claros nuestros papeles, aunque, ante la luz de los nuevos hechos, ¿realmente debería preocuparnos ese detalle?

No pude continuar con mis cavilaciones porque un delicioso sabor se apoderó de mis labios, ese sabor qué tanto extrañaba, o era un sueño bastante vívido o realmente Abe me estaba respondiendo a esa última pregunta mental de la mejor forma imaginable, besándome como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Sólo para comprobarlo abrí mis ojos, que no sé en qué momento decidieron cerrarse, y en efecto, frente a mí seguía Ibrahim Mazur con su rostro prácticamente pegado al mío, respirando con dificultad y con la mirada brillando de amor, deseo y sorpresa; antes de que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada y me convenciera de que aquello era incorrecto decidí arrojarme de nuevo al encuentro de sus labios, esta vez ambos nos besábamos con igual intensidad y, por fin, volví a sentirme como aquella joven y libre mujer que se enamoró del mejor hombre del mundo hace más de 20 años.


	16. Cap 15:Piscinas, culpas y reencuentros

POV Dimitri

**Anda camarada, quítate todo eso de encima y ven a nadar conmigo. –**

**No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor desde aquí disfruto del espectáculo. – **

**Aguafiestas. –**

Roza, mi Roza, se ve tan feliz nadando de un lado para otro, la forma en la que el sol hace brillar su cabello y cómo sus curvas perfectas se mueven dentro del agua me dejan completamente extasiado, no puedo creer que esta mujer tan perfecta sea mía, sólo mía. Lo que más me encanta es el pequeño relieve que se ha formado en su abdomen, es apenas perceptible pero para mí que conozco su cuerpo incluso mejor que el mío es la prueba física de que mi pequeña está creciendo, estoy seguro que es una niña aunque Roza jura por San Vladimir que es un niño, yo seré feliz con cualquiera de las alternativas, esto es una auténtica bendición, la familia con la que tanto he soñado, sin importar por todo lo que hemos de pasar yo me aseguraré de que estén a salvo y felices, ellos son lo más importante. Cuando sentí que los había perdido fue un dolor desgarrador, como nunca he sentido otro y haré lo que sea por no volver a pasar por eso.

**Dimitriiiiiii! – **

Ese grito me saca de mi ensimismamiento, Roza, no sé qué ocurre pero corro hasta el otro extremo de la piscina y sin pensarlo un segundo me sumerjo en ella.

Miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarla cuando siento como algo me jala al fondo, siento pánico por un momento hasta que abro los ojos y veo como mi pequeña pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se lanza a besar mis labios, cómo extrañaba esta sensación, por más tiempo que pasemos juntos jamás será suficiente, por más besos que nos demos jamás dejaré de necesitarlos.

Cuando el aire comienza a hacernos falta ascendemos hacia la superficie, una vez afuera, Rose no para de reírse, ya me imagino cómo me debo ver, con mi capa y toda mi ropa completamente mojada, mi cabello chorreando, mis labios hinchados y mis ojos desbordantes de deseo. Sin poder evitarlo también comienzo a reírme.

**Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que te quitaras todo eso. –**

**Tramposa, casi me matas del susto, Roza vas a acabar conmigo. –**

Continuamos riéndonos un rato hasta que mi cuerpo cobra vida propia y decide hacerse cargo de sus propias necesidades y atrae de nuevo a mi pequeña hasta mí, esto es lo mejor, sentirla entre mis brazos, percibir cómo se estremece tras cada una de mis caricias y cómo pierde un poco más la razón conforme mi boca recorre la suya, para ser francos ella debe sentir lo mismo con respecto a mí porque si no fuera por todos mis años de entrenamiento estaríamos haciendo mucho más en este momento. Un ruido me devuelve a la realidad, no es uno lejano, suena como si varios autos estuvieran llegando, un escalofrío me recorre de los pies a la cabeza y aunque mi cabeza me dice que debo pensar fríamente y que seguramente se trata de Abe quien me dijo que llegaría hoy, mi instinto de supervivencia y protección me obliga a tomar a una sorprendida Rose entre mis brazos, salir con ella de la alberca lo más rápido que puedo, dar instrucciones de alerta máxima e irme con ella al lugar más seguro de la mansión.

Cuando llegamos y me convenzo que el cuarto es completamente seguro, por fin dejo que Rose se baje de mis brazos. Me mira con duda y tristeza, sabe que la forma en la que actué fue exagerada, aún es de día y los strigoi no podrían aparecerse por aquí además de que también recuerda lo de Abe pero entiende que desde lo que ocurrió en el hogar de los Mazur no me atrevo a correr ningún tipo de riesgo por ínfimo que sea respecto a su seguridad, me sentía tan culpable, ese día ella me pidió que me quedara y no lo hice, de haber estado a su lado no le hubiera ocurrido nada, yo habría asesinado a ese maldito antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, no deja de repetirme que no es así, que hice lo que debía y que nada de eso fue culpa mía y he llegado a creerle, sin embargo, desde entonces me jure que jamás volvería a dejarla sola y así será, nada me separará de ella.

Se acerca hasta mí y me rodea con sus brazos, es justo lo que necesito en este momento, su calor, la certeza de que está a salvo y que soy capaz de protegerla.

**Lo siento Roza, creo que me dejé llevar por el pánico. –**

**No lo sientas amor, al contrario, gracias por preocuparte y cuidarme de esta forma, contigo me siento completamente segura. Te amo. – **

**Oh Roza, yo también te amo, más que a nada en este mundo. – **

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y en sus ojos pude ver la confianza absoluta que tenía en mí, eso hizo crecer en mi interior una profunda calidez, estaba convencido de una cosa, en tanto ella y mi hija estuvieran bien, todo lo demás no me importaba.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona con la que más agradecido estaba, Abe se había comportado como un verdadero padre, desde que se enteró de la noticia no ha hecho otra cosa que asegurarse de que Rose esté lo mejor que pueda estar, no ha escatimado en recursos y me impresiona todo lo que hace con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Estuvo un par de días lejos porque dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender y que iría a ver a Lissa para saber cómo iba todo en La Corte, ahora que estaba de vuelta, realmente sentía un gran alivio, de alguna forma en estas semanas había formado un lazo con él, ya no era sólo Ibrehim Mazur, o el padre de Rose, ahora también lo veía como un amigo, uno al que le debía demasiado, incluso podía verlo como el padre que me hubiera gustado tener. Él, al parecer también me había aceptado porque ya no me miraba con odio cuando estaba con Rose ni me había hecho algún tipo de amenaza en la última semana. Estaba sonriente, se acercó, abrazó a Rose y le dio un beso en la frente, a mí me miró y guiñó un ojo como saludo.

_Me alegra ver que te tomas en serio la seguridad de mi hija Belikov. Ahora, si no te molesta Rose, ¿podrías ponerte un poco de ropa encima? Hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría que vinieran a saludar, están en la sala, por favor no tarden. –_

En 5 minutos Roza ya estaba completamente seca y vestida, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala, cuando llegamos, casi se salen nuestros ojos de las órbitas con lo que estábamos viendo, nuestros amigos estaban ahí mirándonos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, incluso podría jurar que algunos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas. Abe sí que se lució esta vez, Roza estará feliz de tenerlos cerca, los sollozos que soltó cuando Janine se acercó para abrazarla me lo confirmaron.


	17. Capítulo 16: Matar o morir

POV Rose

**¿Mamá? – **

Rara vez llamaba de esa forma a Janine pero es que habían pasado tantas cosas que no pude evitar sentirme como la niña que a los 5 años lo único que quería era ver a su mami y abrazarla para que la convenciera de que todo estaría bien en el mundo. En verdad necesitaba saber de mis amigos, mi familia, y ahora no sólo sabía de ellos sino que los tenía aquí frente a mí, sólo falta una persona. Aflojé el abrazo con el que estaba a punto de asfixiar a Janine y me separé lo suficiente como para poder echar un vistazo a lo largo de la habitación, cuando no encontré a quien buscaba, no me quedó más remedio que preguntar.

**¿Y Lissa? ¿Dónde está? – **

Se miraron unos a otros y después todos se volvieron hacia dónde estaba Abe, él sólo carraspeó un poco antes de verme y comenzar a hablar.

Verás pequeña, la reina Vasilissa no ha podido venir, como sabrás en su posición no le es posible simplemente decir, "tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que me tomaré unas vacaciones" por eso, ella tuvo que quedarse en La Corte, pero te mandó besos y sus mejores deseos.-

Me entristecí y maldije mentalmente una y otra vez al idiota que había convencido a Lissa de que era buena idea la de ser reina, me retracté enseguida, cuando recordé que esa idiota había sido yo, yo y mi gran bocota. Claro que no me equivoqué, ella era la mejor y obviamente su lugar era en La Corte pero, si hubiera sabido que ser reina le impediría estar junto a mí en estos momentos, quién sabe, tal vez hubiera intentado sobornar al consejo, bueno hubiera pedido a Abe que sobornara al consejo, ahora sólo me quedaba aguantarme.

**Ok, supongo que es lo mejor, qué harían los moroi si además de quitarles a sus mejores guardianes también secuestráramos a su reina. Bueno, bueno y ¿ustedes no piensan saludarme como es debido? – **

Como contestación, Eddie, Mikhail, Christian y Mia se lanzaron hacia mí, me hubieran derrumbado si Dimitri no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos y yo, en verdad que se tomaba en serio eso de cuidarme. Mis cuatro amigos se quedaron pasmados unos pasos delate de Dimitri, claramente sorprendidos de su reacción, la cara de mi sexy ex mentor pasó del miedo al enojo y después a la comprensión en menos de veinte segundos, tomó una larga inhalación y cuando se calmó por completo habló con ellos.

**Lo siento chicos pero, como ya les habrá dicho Abe, Roza está embarazada y hace poco estuvo bastante delicada, agradezco que todos ustedes estén aquí y créanme que no voy a ser el tipo sobreprotector que crea una burbuja para que nada ni nadie pueda tocar a su familia pero, por favor, les pido que sean un poco cautos en cuanto a sus juegos y bromas, no quisiera llevarme otro susto**. –

La manera en la que dijo aquello, con total y completa sinceridad, hizo que comprendieran la situación, se relajaron enseguida y sonrieron, miraron a Dimitri como asegurándole que habían captado el mensaje, mi Dios ruso se hizo a un lado y ahora sí, vinieron los besos, abrazos y enhorabuenas. El último en acercarse fue Adrián, se veía igual que la última vez, sólo que parecía mmm sobrio, sí, estaba totalmente consciente, cuando me enteré que Sidney lo había hecho entrar en razón se me hizo bastante difícil creerlo pero, verlo con mis propios ojos, bueno eso le daba otra dimensión a las cosas, me sentía feliz por ambos, mi amiga por fin había superado su miedo-repulsión hacia dhampir y moroi y en el proceso había encontrado el amor, por su parte, Adrián al fin se había dado cuenta del porqué nosotros no funcionamos como pareja, simplemente había alguien más destinado para nosotros.

_Así que ¿un rusito, pequeña dhampir? Si ya decía yo que todo eso de "los nuevos mentores de la Academia San Vladimir" sólo eran excusas para tener tiempo a solas.-_

**Qué casualidad porque yo decía lo mismo de ti y Sidney cuidando de Jill**.-

¿Qué te puedo decir? Caí ante el hechizo de mi alquimista, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Pero, no me cambies el tema, cuéntame, por pura curiosidad investigadora, ya sabes profesionalidad ante todo, ¿cuántas veces tuvieron que hacerlo antes de que quedaras embarazada?-

¡ADRIÁN!…-

Ese fue el grito grupal que todos le lanzaron, mientras Dimitri, Abe, Janine y Sidney lo fulminaban con la mirada, yo no pude evitar carcajearme como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sí que extrañaba a este cabeza hueca y sus idioteces.

_Tranquilos, ven, Rose entiende que todo es en pro de llegar al fondo de la situación. Es eso, o Belikov no ha hecho un gran trabajo_.-

Me giré un poco sólo para ver como Dimitri hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matar a mi amigo ahí mismo.

**Bueno, bueno, mejor vayamos a comer que muero de hambre y ahora debo comer por dos**. –

Me encaminé hacia el comedor, Abe ya se había adelantado para que todos lo siguieran, cuando me percaté que nadie me escucharía, me acerqué a Adrián y susurré en su oído.

**Gracias por estar aquí, te extrañaba pero, sólo te diré algo, si continuas haciendo ese tipo de comentarios frente a Dimitri, bueno, digamos que no haré nada si consigues sacarlo de sus casillas. Por cierto, fueron bastantes, honestamente, perdí la cuenta. Podría hablarte de cada una, sin embargo, dudo que a Sidney le agrade mucho que tú y yo compartamos ese tipo de… información.-**

El tono que usé para decir lo último fue uno que cirtamente decía, "como sigas por ese camino, tendré una larga charla con tu novia y no te gustará para nada el resultado", pude ver la sorpresa en su cara pero sé que entendió porque durante la comida y el resto del día no volvió a hacer ese tipo de bromas. Lo que hizo que mi novio se relajara totalmente.

Platicamos y jugamos durante horas, cuando dieron las 8 de la mañana, yo estaba exhausta, ese día habíamos despertado según el horario de los humanos porque esperábamos a Abe y, al parecer, todos ellos habían dormido en el camino hacia aquí porque estaban totalmente frescos pero yo necesitaba mi cama con urgencia, me estaba costando demasiado mantener mis ojos abiertos, Dimitri debió percatarse porque me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó cargando hasta nuestra alcoba, lo último que recuerdo, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, es un cálido beso sobre mi frente y el olor tan característico de mi amado ruso.

Desperté un poco abotagada, debí haber dormido bastante porque tenía esa sensación en mi cabeza de cuando despiertas después de horas y horas en la cama, miré en la mesilla el despertador y oh Dios mío eran las 6 de la tarde, 10 horas, todo un record desde que todo esto comenzó, me extrañó que Dimitri no estuviera a mi lado pero, debió ponerse feliz de verme dormir de filo y sin complicaciones, a partir del ataque strigoi a la casa de Abe, comencé a tener pesadillas horribles, me despertaba en mitad de la noche sólo para ver al amor de mi vida tomando mi rostro y gritando mi nombre con la cara desencajada por la preocupación. Sonreí, al parecer, la llegada de mis amigos no sólo me hacía sentir feliz sino que también me llenaba de una extraña fuerza interior y me daba la sensación de seguridad, de que en tanto estuviéramos juntos, nada malo podía pasar.

Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron de despertarme. Me levanté a abrir y, felizmente, vi a Jill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un brillo en su mirada que hace mucho no veía.

**¿Qué hay princesa? ¿Necesita ayuda con algo, o tal vez con alguien? Mmmm ¿No encuentras la habitación de Eddie?-**

Le guiñé el ojo y me percaté de como toda la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían y se mordió el labio, ayyyy ¿cree que pude ocultarme algo? Por favor, soy Rosemarie Hathaway, aún embarazada y ocultada del mundo sé absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en su vida, si la conozco mejor que a mí misma.

_Mmm… Este… hum… bueno yo, de hecho, es que, vengo de ahí.-_

Creí que nunca terminaría una frase, sí que se pone nerviosa, me recuerda a Liss cuando comenzaba a salir con Christian. Le di mi mejor gesto de complicidad.

**Me alegro por ustedes, son perfectos el uno para el otro, nada más tengan cuidado, suficiente tenemos en esta casa con las hormonas alborotadas de una embarazada**.-

Si pensé que su sonrojó no podía aumentar, estaba equivocada, toda su cara parecía un jitomate, incluso parecía como si su respiración hubiera cesado de tajo. Decidí abanicar un poco con mis manos para darle algo de aire, tal vez y sólo tal vez, me pasé un poco con mi broma.

_No, yo, no ¿cómo crees?, sólo le fui a dar los buenos días?. Santo cielo, no sería capaz… Lissa… y es que… - _

Esos balbuceos también eran similares, cuando Liss se pone muy nerviosa comienza a soltar frases ininteligibles, la diferencia era que gracias a mi conexión yo podía seguir el pensamiento de mi mejor amiga pero a Jill no le entendía nada.

**Hey, ya, calma, era sólo una broma, ahora ¿qué pasa?-**

_¿Cómo? Ahhh, sí, casi lo olvido, bueno Lissa me dio esto para ti, iba a dártela anoche pero estabas muy cansada.-_

Observé lo que me tendía, era una carta, de mi mejor amiga, no podía esperar para saber de ella, claramente no era lo mismo que hablar con ella y, ni por asomo, tan bueno como verla, pero algo era algo. La tomé con sumo cuidado y le agradecí a Jill, ella me sonrió con timidez y se fue, al parecer con algo de prisa, supongo que no quería que ahondara en el tema de su reciente relación pero, bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso, más tarde o más temprano terminara contándomelo todo.

Me senté en la cama, apoyada contra la cabecera y la abrí con tanta emoción que mi corazón podría haber atravesado mi pecho en ese mismo instante. Cuando divisé la letra de mi amiga casi me echo a llorar pero respiré profundamente y comencé a leer.

Querida Rose,

amiga, hermana, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, de la falta que me haces. Quiero disculparme por no poder estar junto a ti en estos momentos tan complicados pero, debo hacerme cargo de ciertas cosas, nunca había odiado ser Reina hasta que me impidió estar ahí y ver crecer a mi sobrino dentro de ti. Es una alegría inmensa la que siento, un miembro más se unirá a nuestra familia, ¿recuerdas cuando de niñas jugábamos a que éramos grandes? Siempre dijiste que yo sería la primera en convertirme en mamá y que tú cuidarías de ambos, de mi pequeño y de mí, que te asegurarías que nada ni nadie nos hiciera daño y de que fuéramos la familia más feliz de todas.

Bueno pues, te equivocaste, eres tú quien ha provocado este milagro y, soy yo, la que te jura que todo estará bien, voy a velar por ustedes y a hacer lo necesario para que tengan todo lo que merecen. No voy a mentirte, nunca he podido hacerlo, las cosas están cada día más difíciles e incluso hay momentos en que lo único que deseo es correr porque siento que no lo lograré y que sólo empeoraré todo pero ¿sabes lo que hago en esos momentos?

Yo cierro mis ojos y pienso en todas las veces que tú me enseñaste lo que es el valor, los momentos en que, sin importar que tan imposible parecieran las cosas, siempre encontrabas la solución. Y también aquéllos momentos cuando me obligaste a mí a ser valiente, cuando me hiciste ver que yo también podía luchar y ser fuerte, tú creíste en mí como nadie nunca lo hizo, me cuidaste de todos, aún de mí misma, sin importar distancias o si lo merecía o no, tú siempre estuviste ahí. Sacrificaste tanto, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, lo das todo por quienes amas, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, incluso has actuado como una madre cuando así lo necesité. Eres mi ejemplo, ¿cómo podría huir si toda mi vida he tenido a mi lado a alguien que confía ciegamente en mí y que con cada cosa que hace me recuerda todo lo que realmente vale la pena en este mundo?

Rose, sé que tienes y tendrás miedo, sé que pasarán cosas que te llevarán al límite pero también sé que saldrás adelante, que encontrarás la forma de sortear las adversidades, lo sé porque tengo fe en ti y porque estás rodeada estar de personas que te aman y que, al igual que tú, darían todo por evitar cualquier tipo de dolor a sus seres queridos. Apóyate en ellos, recuerda que no estás sola, jamás lo estarás, te quiero y espero poder verte pronto.

**Liss… yo también te quiero…-**

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por los sollozos, como ella lo afirmaba, creía ciegamente en mi mejor amiga y sabía que si existía alguien con la inteligencia suficiente para resolver este embrollo, sin dudas, era la Reina Vasilissa Dragomir, me sentía orgullosa y feliz aunque mi corazón se rompía un poco más cada vez que recordaba que no la vería por un buen tiempo. También concordaba con ella en otra cosa, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, la confianza que nos profesábamos era absoluta, lo sabíamos, no interesaba el escenario ni la causa, nos apoyábamos mutuamente, nos protegíamos, era un hecho, estábamos dispuestos a matar y a morir por los otros.


	18. Capítulo 17: Como la primera vez

POV Dimitri

Aquí tienes Dimitri.-

Brigitte me dio una gran sonrisa y me extendió la bandeja que contenía un gran y delicioso desayuno para Roza. Estaba feliz de que mi familia estuviera rodeada de amigos y personas dispuestas a luchar para protegerlos, esta chica era una de ellos. Cuando el strigoi lastimó a Rose, Brigitte fue quien estuvo todo el tiempo junto a nosotros, día y noche veló por nuestra seguridad y más de una vez la encontré cabizbaja, en sus ojos se reflejaba el mismo sentimiento de culpa que me carcomía a mí por dentro. Se sentía muy mal por no haber podido proteger a Rose pero, en mi opinión, ella hizo lo que pudo, de hecho si aún tenía a mi familia era gracias a ella y jamás podría pagarle por eso.

Gracias, se lo llevaré antes de que se enfríe.-

Le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, hoy sorprendería al amor de mi vida con el desayuno en la cama. Pasé toda la noche observándola dormir, lucía tan hermosa así. Relajada, segura, con una sonrisa en los labios, era una Diosa, mi Diosa.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Roza sentada en la cama, llena de lágrimas y temblando. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me acerqué para acunarla entre mis brazos. Besé su frente, sus mejillas y su cabeza una y otra vez mientras ella ponía su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mí. Poco a poco la serenidad regresó a ella. Cuando dejó de temblar y llorar se incorporó para quedar frente a mí y me tendió un papel que parecía ser una carta.

Era de Lissa, ahora entendía porque estaba así mi Roza. Todo lo que le había escrito era cierto, ella era el tipo de persona que da todo por quienes amas y que no creía que existiesen imposibles, dos de las incontables razones por las que más la amaba.

Entiendo, sé que la extrañas pero tan solo mira todo lo que te ha dicho, ella está contigo, además nos tienes a todos los demás aquí. Te amo y te juro que haré cualquier cosa con tal de que estén bien.-

Su rostro se iluminó y palpé su felicidad cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y la lucidez de ambos se evaporó entre las caricias que nos prodigamos el uno al otro. Sus besos eran mi droga y su cuerpo era mi único y verdadero hogar. Siempre que estábamos juntos sentía como si fuera la primera vez, era la misma sensación de nerviosismo porque lo que más me importaba era que ella disfrutara y no lastimarla, también estaba lo que me provocaba con el simple roce de su piel o con el más ligero de sus besos, era mágico, era irreal.

El sufrimiento, el dolor, absolutamente todo adquiría sentido en momentos como este, estando unidos, siendo uno solo. Su piel era mi piel, su calor era mi calor y su placer era por y para mí. Mi Roza, mi increíble y amada Roza, lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi, era aquello que me faltaba para alcanzar la felicidad, no era la mitad de mi alma, era mi alma completa. No podría vivir sin ella nunca más, no había manera.

El tiempo estalló cuando llegamos juntos a ese paraíso terrenal al que nos llevaba nuestro amor, y la miré. Acostada en la cama, con la mirada desenfocada, una sonrisa reluciente, las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración agitada, el cabello salvaje y la tez brillante por el sudor. Era mi Diosa en todo su esplendor.

Roza, te amo.-

Y yo a ti camarada, con todo mi ser.-

Su voz, después de los gritos y las exclamaciones de placer, era como el canto de una sirena. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron ante ella y la volví a besar porque esos segundos sin sentir sus labios fueron una eternidad muriendo de inanición. Me tumbé junto a ella después que llegáramos por segunda vez al cielo y nos cobijé, besé su frente, acerqué la bandeja que había llevado y sin comentar nada se puso a comer, estaba fría la comida pero no pareció importarle. Me sentí tentado a volver a la cocina para calentar lo que había en la bandeja pero me arrepentí enseguida al pensar que para eso tendría que alejarme de mi Roza.

Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que habíamos estado así, seguros, tranquilos, disfrutando de lo que teníamos, el amor más puro y grande de todos.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos devolvieron a la realidad, con gran desgana me levanté y puse unos pantalones. Cuando abrí la puerta consideré seriamente las posibilidades que tenía de escapar por la ventana, de todas las personas en este lugar debía ser Janine Hathaway quien me encontrara en la habitación de su hija vistiendo nada más que unos vaqueros.

Guardiana Hathaway, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-

Esperaba que mi cara de Guardián sirviera para distraerla del escenario que había frente a ella y detrás de mí. Janine me barrió con la mirada y pude percatarme que la furia estuvo por apoderarse de ella, sin embargo, se recompuso enseguida.

Necesitamos hablar con ustedes, los esperamos en la sala, Rosemarie vístete rápido y baja que es un asunto delicado.-

Lo frío de su voz y lo inquisitivo de su mirada hicieron más mella en mí de la que creía, puede que sea un excelente Guardián pero habían 3 personas a las que temía verdaderamente, y por casualidad todas ellas eran mi familia, mis 2 suegros y la que deseaba poder llegar a llamar "mi esposa". Cerré la puerta y, a toda prisa, comencé a sacar mi ropa para cambiarme cuando noté que Rose estaba con un ataque de risa.

¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?-

Nada solo que eres tan seguro y letal enfrentando strigois pero mi madre se aparece en nuestra puerta y te conviertes en un flan.-

Bueno tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que no traía puesto nada más que unos pantalones y que su hija estaba totalmente desnuda en mi cama.-

Tranquilo camarada, a estas alturas ya debe de haber entendido que no somos partidarios de abstenerse hasta el matrimonio precisamente.-

Claro y eso me asegura que no tendré su estaca clavada si decide dejar de controlarse.-

No te preocupes, a lo mucho te dejaría un ojo morado.-

Me guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie. Nos cambiamos y dirigimos a ver qué es eso tan importante que tienen para decirnos.


	19. Capítulo 18: Sueños e ilusiones

POV Abe

No lo puedo creer, cómo se atreve, pero qué descaro.-

Iba camino a la sala para encontrarme con los demás cuando escuché cuchicheos provenientes de una de las habitaciones, no suelo ser un chismoso ni nada que se le parezca pero si algo he aprendido a través de los años es que el acumular información de todo tipo resulta bastante valioso así que me acerqué para ver quién era el emisor de los murmullos cuando me di cuenta que yo la conocía bastante bien.

Parece que ciertas cosas nunca cambian. Recuerdo que cuando que te molestabas conmigo te ibas a un lugar alejado y ahí comenzabas a desahogarte contigo misma. Siempre me pareció encantadora esa necesidad de no perder la cabeza frente a los demás. ¿Cuál fue el detonador esta vez?-

Me vio con sorpresa al principio, luego con fastidio y después una llama de pura ira contenida se apoderó de toda su cara.

Él, Belikov. Fui a avisarle que bajaran y salió de la habitación vestido con unos pantalones, solo con unos pantalones y totalmente relajado y feliz, intentó disimular pero ¿cree que soy idiota? Estuvieron juntos Ibrahim, todo es un caos y él se aprovecha de mi hija.-

Estaba vuelta una furia, la comprendía, hasta hace poco yo también quería asesinar a Belikov con mis propias manos y si hace 2 meses hubiera visto lo que me estaba contando Janine que presenció seguramente el futuro padre de mi nieto habría sufrido un accidente mortal pero lo que habíamos vivido en estas semanas me había servido para darme cuenta que ni siquiera yo, el amo del universo, podría haber encontrado un mejor hombre para mi única hija, por supuesto jamás lo admitiría frente a él. Debía seguir pensando que si no tomaba las precauciones adecuadas podría despertarse un día en medio de un pantano con lagartos gigantes.

Tienes razón es un auténtico caos, nuestra hija y nuestro nieto están en peligro pero afortunadamente tienen a Belikov que es capaz de todo por protegerlos. Janine sé que es difícil de aceptar, después de todo somos sus padres y nuestro deber divino es verla siempre como una niña pero ya no lo es, es una mujer fuerte e inteligente que se enamoró de un gran hombre que también la ama y con quien va a formar una familia. Es momento de que lo aceptes pero no por eso dejes de infundirle algo de temor, por si acaso.-

Terminé de hablar y Janine me veía como si fuera la primera vez, como si nos estuviéramos conociendo. De repente ya no estaba con la madre de mi hija sino con la chica por la que me volví completamente idiota, por la que hubiera mandado todo a la mierda claro que ambas tenían algo en común, mi amor les pertenecía totalmente.

Sabes, cuando éramos jóvenes y te observaba veía al chico loco, apuesto y salvaje que me hacía sentir todo lo que se supone se siente al estar enamorado pero también advertía algo más, algo que no me dejaba dormir por las noches, me arrancaba suspiros todo el tiempo y me hacía salir de la cama con una sonrisa enorme, nunca supe lo que era hasta que volví a verte en La Corte defendiendo a Rose. Allí me di cuenta, lo que en realidad percibía eras tú, este gran hombre en quien te has convertido y justo ahora, en este instante contigo defendiendo a la pareja de nuestra hija, dejando tu vida de lado para proteger a nuestra familia, poniéndome en mi lugar y recordándome quien soy lo confirmo. Amé la persona quien eras y amaba a la persona en quien sabía que te convertirías porque soy yo, Janine Hathaway y Janine Hathaway siempre ha amado y amará a Ibrahim Mazur.-

He hecho cosas, demasiadas, de las que no puedo decir que me sienta cien por ciento orgulloso pero podría haber sido peor, podría haberme convertido en un desgraciado, dejar de pensar en los otros pero siempre que hacía algo me aseguraba de que a quienes afectara fueran personas que realmente lo merecieran. Lo que hice toda mi vida fue pensando en ella, en qué pensaría de mí cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar.

Esto ¿era real o solo otro espejismo? Como cuando soñaba que me buscaba y junto a nuestra hija formábamos la familia perfecta. El sueño de mi vida. Si la dejé ir y di un paso atrás no fue por cobarde o por falta de amor, fue porque sabía que Janine necesitaba espacio, vivir la vida respetable de una gran dhampir y no estorbaría en su camino. Sin embargo no hubo un solo día en que no estuviera al pendiente de ella y de mi hija, aún desde las sombras esperando por un mensaje, una llamada, una señal que me dijera que estaba lista para aceptar que nuestro lugar era junto al otro. Al demonio, si no era más que una ilusión la aprovecharía al máximo.

E Ibrahim Mazur siempre ha esperado y esperará por Janine Hathaway.-

La distancia terminó, nos besamos y este beso significó más que cualquier otro. Después nos miramos y lo supe, no volveríamos a separarnos, nuestro amor al fin había encontrado el camino, era hora de vivir mi sueño.


	20. Capítulo 19: Conexión

POV Rose

Llegamos a la sala y todos mis amigos estaban presentes, sonrieron al vernos entrar pero no fueron capaces de ocultar su nerviosismo, Dimitri y yo fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá en el que también estaban Mikhail y Karp, después de unos minutos aparecieron Abe y Janine, se veían muy extraños, por un lado su preocupación era evidente pero por otro se les notaba felices, demasiado para mi gusto, además estaba el pequeño detalle del brazo de Abe rodeando la cintura de mi madre. Se dieron cuenta de que los observaba e inmediatamente se alejaron, alguien iba a responder algunas preguntas cuando termináramos este asunto. La primera en tomar la palabra fue mi madre.

Qué bueno que ya todos estén aquí, tenemos noticias importantes. La reina Vasilissa ha informado al Consejo sobre el embarazo de Rose.-

El silencio absoluto hizo presa de la habitación, listo eso era todo, ahora todos sabían la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntar, sin embargo no encontraba el modo de hacerlas, la sorpresa había robado toda idea de coherencia de mi cerebro. Afortunadamente tengo un ruso que puede leerme la mente.

¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Cómo reaccionaron?-

Janine miró a Abe y este siguió con la explicación aunque hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera.

Digamos que no muy bien. La mitad del Consejo liderado por Zeklos se puso en contra de que protejamos a Rose. De hecho creen que la mejor y única alternativa válida es…-

El rostro de Abe palideció y, por primera vez, pude ver en mi viejo un sentimiento que nunca hubiera conectado con él: impotencia.

Asesinarme.-

No lo permitiré, nadie va a lastimarte Roza, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija.-

Tranquilo Belikov, no dejaremos que pase, no eres el único que las quiere fuera de peligro.-

Sí esta era mi familia, los 2 hombres más importantes de mi vida, aunque pronto serían 3 por más que ellos creyeran que sería una niña.

Además la otra mitad del Consejo está de nuestro lado, le mostraron su lealtad a la Reina, también contamos con la mayoría de los dhampir, Alberta consiguió su apoyo pero por el momento hay una crisis.-

¿Qué clase de crisis viejo?-

Zeklos y sus secuaces han comenzado a sembrar la discordia entre las familias más influyentes y han conseguido suficiente apoyo como para pedir la renuncia de Lissa.-

¿Qué? ¿Están completamente locos? Lissa es la mejor Reina que hemos tenido. No existe nadie más capaz que ella pero ¿qué diablos tienen en la cabeza?-

Era increíble, como un idiota como Zeklos había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, todo por ambición y poder. Y todos los que lo apoyaban ¿qué no se daban cuenta que mi bebé era nuestra mejor oportunidad? Strigoi, moroi radicales y encima burócratas ardidos, era demasiado para mi mejor amiga, no podía estar sola en estos momentos, debía encontrarla.

Necesito ver a Lissa.-

Me puse de pie y prácticamente corrí a la salida, estaba desesperada, me imaginaba cómo se encontraría en ese momento con todo lo que tenía en contra y lejos de Christian y de mí. Por San Vladimir, tenía que verla. Escuché varias voces gritando mi nombre y diciéndome cosas diferentes pero no presté atención a ninguna de ellas, no pensaba con lógica, tenía únicamente una meta, ver a mi amiga, saber cómo estaba y consolarla. Era el plan hasta que sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome.

Dimitri tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejarla sola.-

Roza, ella no está sola, ya escuchaste a Abe, tiene apoyo de muchas personas y te lo dijo en su carta, recuerda, debes ser fuerte, por ella, por ti, por mí y por nuestro hijo. Roza por favor.-

Su voz era suplicante, lo estaba lastimando, él estaba haciendo todo por protegerme y yo a la primera señal de problemas quería salir corriendo en dirección al peligro. Era mi naturaleza, proteger a los moroi, particularmente, a Lissa. Pero tenía que detenerme, en esta ocasión debía respirar profundamente y confiar, era todo lo que me quedaba, confiar en que todo tomaría su correcto lugar al final.

Me volteé y quedé frente a frente con mi Dios ruso, lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a llorar, estúpidas hormonas.

Lo siento Dimitri, es mi instinto, me dice que debo correr a cuidarla pero tienes razón, debo ser fuerte.-

Tranquila todo estará bien, ya lo verás, Lissa es astuta y valiente, sabrá qué hacer.-

Lo sé.-

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el aroma tan tranquilizador de mi gran amor, comenzaba a calmarme pero seguía deseando desesperadamente saber algo de Lissa. En ese momento sentí a mi mente despegarse de mi cuerpo y ya no estaba ahí junto a Dimitri sino rodeada de gente a los que pude reconocer como miembros del consejo, estaban en el despacho de Lissa. _"Espero que Rose no se tome mal la noticia, Rose te extraño"_. Un momento ¿Lissa? era ella, era nuestra antigua conexión pero ¿cómo era posible?


	21. Capítulo 20: Milagro

POV Dimitri

Estaba abrazando a Roza cuando de pronto sentí como si no hubiera dejado de estar ahí, era ridículo pues podía sentir su calor pero cuando me aparté para verla me di cuenta que efectivamente Roza había dejado de estar ahí, su mente estaba en otro lado como cuando estaba unida a Lissa.

La cargué y llevé al sofá en el que habíamos estado sentados minutos antes. Todos nos miraron con preocupación. Sonya y Sidney se acercaron en seguida.

Dimitri ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿se desmayó?-

No Sidney es… mmm no sé cómo explicarlo es…-

La conexión con Lissa, está en su mente ahora.-

¿Cómo estás tan seguro Adrián?-

Por su aura, es diferente, de hecho ella está absorbiendo toda la oscuridad de Liss.-

¿Cómo? No, eso podría lastimarla. Roza despierta, vamos Roza vuelve a mí, por favor.-

Estaba sacudiendo a Rose y le gritaba, sin importar cuál hubiera sido la causa de que su conexión volviera solo me preocupaba los efectos negativos que tenía la oscuridad en ella. Pasaron 5 minutos, largos y desesperantes, y Roza no parecía escucharme.

Tranquilo Belikov no le hará daño la oscuridad.-

¿Y eso cómo puedes saberlo? No está bien, ella no debería absorber nada en su estado.-

Lo sé pero no va a afectarle créeme porque acabo de ver cómo su aura desvaneció toda la oscuridad, ahora es totalmente brillante, jamás he visto una más hermosa.-

Él tiene razón, lo que haya pasado no solo recuperó el lazo entre Lissa y Rose sino que también depuró todos los rastros que le quedaban de haber sido una shadow kissed.-

Esta vez me tranquilicé, si Karp estaba de acuerdo con Ivashkov, no tenía más que creerle.

Tranquilo camarada, estoy perfectamente bien.-

Me giré inmediatamente a ver a mi Roza y ahí estaba, tranquila y luminosa.

Por San Vlad, no vuelvas a asustarme así. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Fue él Dimitri, nuestro hijo, él me llevó con Lissa. Pude sentir cómo su poder me guiaba cuando estaba en la mente de ella. Fue maravilloso, Liss estaba llena de oscuridad y deseé ayudarla y pude hacerlo, él también me ayudó a liberar su oscuridad.-

¿Cómo? ¿Roza te sientes bien?-

Sí, Dimitri sé que suena como una locura pero no lo es, tienes que creerme, es un milagro, nuestro pequeño es un verdadero milagro.-

Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no lo llamaría locura.-

Besé su frente y con una mano empecé a acariciar su vientre, ahí estaba nuestro hijo y también lo sentí, fue como una ola de felicidad que me atravesó y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, una descarga de amor que cubrió mi ser.

Nuestro milagro Roza.-


	22. Capítulo 21: La espera

POV Rose

-Liss todo va bien, siente.-

Puse su mano sobre mi ya abultado vientre.

-Wow Rose, 7 meses no lo puedo creer, parece tan irreal por todo lo que hemos pasado en este tiempo, ha ocurrido tan rápido y yo sigo sin poder verte.-

-Pero si aquí me tienes Liss, solo para ti.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero verte en persona, abrazarte, estar contigo durante el parto, ser la primera en cargar a este pequeño cuando por fin venga a este mundo, después de ti y Dimitri claro.-

-Te entiendo, no hay nada que desee más pero ha sido un camino muy difícil el que han tomado para llegar hasta ahí, eres nuestra reina y te necesitan.-

Nadie podía comprender el deseo de mi mejor amiga mejor que yo porque también era el mío pero no podíamos hacerlo realidad, no por ahora. Después de que Zeklos y sus secuaces se confabularon contra la corona creí que el reinado de los Dragomir había terminado pero gracias al excelente trabajo que Lissa había hecho hasta ese momento, la mayoría de las familias reales además de dhampir y moroi se pusieron de su lado. Durante estos meses habían existido varios ataques a La Corte donde se refugiaban todos los aliados de Liss, afortunadamente ninguno había tenido éxito. Sí hubieron bajas sumamente dolorosas, el padre de Mia entre ellas pero los números aún estaban de nuestro lado al menos en cuanto a los rebeldes porque los strigoi eran un asunto muy diferente.

El ejército que se preparaba para atacar desapareció como por arte de magia lo que preocupa mucho más ya que no tenemos idea de lo que pretenden, existen rumores de alianzas entre los moroi extremistas y los strigoi que me buscan pero deben ser solo eso porque ¿qué moroi estaría lo suficientemente demente como para unirse a ellos? Era una locura, tendría que ser alguien completamente desesperado y Zeklos pese a todo no me parecía de ese tipo.

Lissa debía mantener su posición, demostrar entereza y liderar como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora, no podía flaquear, un solo paso en falso y todo podría desmoronarse.

-Lo sé pero es tan difícil.-

Lissa se tumbó sobre la cama, el escenario que había elegido esta vez era el de la habitación que compartíamos en el campus cuando habíamos huido de San Vladimir, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces. Me acosté junto a ella.

-Como todo en nuestra vida pero al menos no es aburrido. Falta poco, lo presiento, sé que todo se solucionará.-

Volteó a verme con duda en los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-

Llevé ambas manos a mi estómago.

-Porque así tiene que ser, este ser que llevo aquí dentro es fuerte, bueno y poderoso, gracias a él volvimos a conectarnos y gracias a él podremos superar esto, ya lo verás, solo tienes que confiar.-

-¿Cuándo me volví la fatalista y tú el rayo de esperanza?-

-Creo que fue cuando te coronaron amiga.-

Las dos comenzamos a reír como locas, y sentí como mis palabras habían logrado tranquilizarla, ya volvía a ser mi moroi optimista favorita. Comencé a percibir cómo alguien me llamaba desde lejos y la habitación se empezó a hacer borrosa.

-Creo que es hora de mis vitaminas, quisiera quedarme más tiempo.-

-Y yo pero no puedes dejar de fortalecer a nuestro milagro o no se cumplirá todo lo que has dicho, además ya nos veremos más tarde, es lo bueno de los sueños, siempre hay tiempo para ellos.-

Se acercó a dar un beso a mi mejilla y uno a mi vientre y luego todo desapareció.

-Rose, Rose, es hora de tus vitaminas.-

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y tardé un poco en ubicarme, cuando lo hice, me incorporé en la cama y tomé las pastillas y el vaso de agua que me tendía Oksana.

-Gracias.-

Oksana me sonrío y quito el vaso cuando lo dejé vacío. Ella había llegado hace 3 meses junto con Mark y toda la familia de Dimitri y cuando digo toda es toda, Olena, la siempre "tierna" Yeva, Karolina, Sonja, Viktoria y los niños Paul, Zoya y Katya. Fue un regalo de Abe para Dimitri, su cara de felicidad no tuvo comparación. Desde que llegaron, Oksana se dedicó junto a Brigitte, Karp, Sidney y Yeva a cuidar de mí y mi pequeño, le estaba en verdad agradecida, no solo me checaban con todos los aparatejos médicos con los que mi viejo había equipado al lugar sino que también me utilizaban El Espíritu para calmar mis náuseas, aliviar mis ahora constantes calambres y mareos o simplemente revisar que todo estuviera en orden, Yeva y Sidney usaban sus conocimientos en herbolaria para prepararme tónicos homeopáticos que me sirve para dormir bien, relajarme, mantenerme fuerte y son ellas quienes crearon estas vitaminas que ayudan al bebé a crecer sano.

-De nada, es un placer. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bastante gorda.-

-Jajaja es el precio del amor supongo.-

-Jajaja sí, tienes razón y lo pagaría todas las veces que fuera necesario.-

-Y ¿cómo van las cosas en La Corte?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Estabas con Lissa ¿no?-

-Ah, sí, siempre olvido que puedes ver esa clase de cosas. Bueno pues bien dentro de todo, ya sabes, todos están inquietos por la constante amenaza y a Liss le cuesta cada vez más el convencerlos de que se relajen pero es fabulosa y lo está haciendo realmente bien.-

-Es cierto, cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera renunciado hace mucho.-

-Probablemente pero ella es una Dragomir y los Dragomir no renuncian nunca.-

Oksana sonrió ante eso y yo la acompañé sonriendo también, no podía evitar sentirme tan profundamente orgullosa de mi mejor amiga, había superado con creces todas las expectativas que tenía, era la mejor. Por la puerta y con un desayuno digno de una reina, entro Dimitri seguido por Yeva.

-Pero que hermoso semblante, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo. Huevos con tocino, tortitas con mermelada de frambuesa, jugo de naranja y una orden extra de donas de chocolate a la orden.-

Mi amado ruso colocó la bandeja frente a mí y no tardé nada en atacar con todo a la comida, al parecer estaba hambrienta y ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Tranquila Roza, las donas no saldrán corriendo, come despacio.-

Levanté la vista hacia Dimitri y sentí cómo el color subía a mis mejillas, realmente me había visto muy desesperada. De repente Yeva le soltó una buena colleja y comenzó a reprenderlo.

-Déjala tranquila Dimka, ¿no ves que ahora come por 2 y que además debido a toda la situación en que se está dando el embarazo ella necesita de toda la energía que pueda conseguir? Ahora ve a la cocina y trae más de todo esto-

-¿Más comida? Pero…-

Y sí, le soltó otro golpe en la nuca.

-Bien, bien, ya entendí, ahora vuelvo.-

Y se fue con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobando detrás de su cabeza. Cuando terminó de salir, Oksana, Yeva y yo comenzamos a carcajearnos.

-Así es como se debe tratar a los hombres Rose, hay que amarlos lo suficiente como para saber cuándo reprenderlos.-

La cara de Yeva era de picardía total, ella era quien más me había impresionado en todo este tiempo, se había convertido en la abuela que no tuve jamás, no era cursi ni melosa ni mucho menos, era estricta, fuerte y muy divertida, siempre lograba hacerme reír. Tomó asiento al lado de mí y las tres comenzamos a charlar sobre los posibles nombres que podría ponerle al bebé, no había querido que me dijeran el sexo pues quería que fuera una sorpresa del momento pero seguía sintiendo que sería un niño, un pequeño Dimitri, supongo que solo quedaba esperar.


	23. Capítulo 22: La Ruptura

POV Lissa

-¿Y tú qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va todo por allá?-

Pero que pregunta tan más estúpida, a esto se había reducido mi relación con Christian, conversaciones insustanciales sobre temas triviales. Lo extrañaba demasiado pero por alguna razón que desconocía, las cosas entre ambos ya no eran las mismas, ni siquiera podía sentir ese cosquilleo que solo me producía su voz o presencia. Lo quería muchísimo, no tenía dudas al respecto pero ¿amor? No estaba segura de que pudiera seguir llamando de ese modo a lo que había entre nosotros, indefectiblemente algo se había roto cuando lo alejé.

-No me quejo, todo va bien supongo, Rose está cada día más grande y no ha habido novedades así que sí, todo en orden.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo que se prolongó demasiado para mi gusto, ambos sabíamos que teníamos una larga conversación pendiente pero ninguno de los dos deseaba ser quien la iniciara.

-Ok sabes, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, creo que será mejor que vaya y ponga manos a la obra. Tú también debes estar hasta el cuello, con eso de que eres la reina que el mundo esperaba y todo eso.-

Su tono era diferente al que siempre había empleado conmigo, no era grosero ni nada pero si había un dejo de reproche en él; desde que tomé la decisión de pedirle que se fuera con Rose supe que se enfadaría demasiado pero que con el tiempo entendería mis razones, ahora parecía como si nunca fuese a olvidarlo.

-Christian, yo no quise hacerte daño, tenía que tomar una decisión y lo hice, necesitaba que estuvieras a salvo y…-

-Y no te importó un comino mi opinión. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? Perfecto, pues no te interesó si yo prefería estar a tu lado antes que "a salvo" como tú dices.-

-No es así como pasó, lo sabes…-

-¿En serio? Porque lo único que sé es que estuve junto a ti en cada paso desde que volviste a San Vladimir, siempre a tu lado, siempre demostrándote que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier riesgo. También recuerdo que no soy un chico indefenso que se orinaría en los pantalones ante un par de strigoi o moroi dementes. Ah sí, y recuerdo que éramos una pareja, que nos juramos amor, lealtad, confianza, honestidad y todas esas cursilerías que se dicen cuando se está ciego de felicidad.-

-¿Éramos?-

-Por favor Lissa, no finjas que te sorprende. Eres demasiado inteligente como para notar que las cosas han cambiado, que entre tú y yo se formó una distancia muy grande y no hablo de las millas que nos separan.-

-Lo sé, pero yo aún te quiero.-

Lo escuché inhalar profundamente y vaciar el aire con lentitud como lo hacía siempre que deseaba calmarse.

-Y yo a ti Liss, siempre te querré pero, honestamente, no creo que tengamos mayor futuro juntos.-

Me quedé pasmada, lo sabía, lo percibía, no había retorno, nuestra relación estaba demasiado dañada pero de solo imaginarlo a escucharlo directamente de sus labios había una gran diferencia.

-Christian, por favor. Sé que estás enojado y que has sufrido demasiado pero trata de entenderme. No puedes tomar una decisión así justo ahora, en medio de todo lo que estamos pasando, por favor, piénsalo un poco.-

-No estoy enojado, lo estuve al principio pero en realidad lo que más me causó tu elección fue decepción. Yo creí en ti, en mí, en nosotros, en que tomaríamos todas las decisiones juntos, en que me veías como algo más que un súbdito que necesita tu protección, que sabías que era fuerte y valiente pero es obvio que me equivoqué. Lo lamento pero sí, debo tomar la decisión ahora porque no tengo idea de lo que sucederá mañana y ya lo pensé bien, durante varios meses.-

-No lo entiendo.-

-Lissa, cuando les dijiste a todos que viajarían a donde estaba Rose y que tú te quedarías yo lo entendí, debías proteger a tus amigos y a tu hermana pero cuando también me lo dijiste a mí y me explicaste tus razones entonces lo supe, fue como despertar de golpe, tú no me ves como tu pareja, como tu igual y yo no puedo estar con alguien que me cree inferior. Lo hiciste con una buena intención, no lo dudo, pero el camino al infierno está repleto de buenas intenciones.-

-Tú te fuiste.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sí, tal vez yo te dije que lo hicieras pero, al final de cuentas, fuiste tú quien se fue.-

-Tienes razón, ya da igual, esto se acabó.-

Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra, ¿era todo? ¿así terminaba mi maravillosa historia con el que creí sería mi gran amor?

-Solo tenías que confiar en mí.-

-Y tú solo debiste quedarte.-

Y sí, había sido todo, lo comprendí cuando la línea telefónica me advirtió que estaba sola de nuevo. Algunas cosas simplemente no están destinadas a ser. No pude más, me tiré al piso y lloré. Lloré por Christian, por mí y nuestro amor roto . Lloré por Rose, por Dimitri y por las circunstancias en que se estaba dando su sueño de tener una familia propia. Lloré por las personas que habíamos perdido en esta absurda guerra. Lloré por todos los que morirían sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Y, sobre todo, lloré porque era lo correcto, porque lo necesitaba, porque había estado tan pendiente de no sucumbir ante las adversidades, de demostrar fortaleza y de mantener mi cabeza fría que casi había olvidado cómo se sentía desahogarse. Unos toquidos en la puerta de mi despacho me regresaron a la realidad, me permití derramar varias lágrimas más antes de ponerme de pie para seguir desempeñando el papel que me tocaba.

-Adelante.-

Alberta entró con un semblante demasiado preocupado e hizo una reverencia rápida y descuidada, algo totalmente inusual en ella.

-Mi reina.-

-Alberta ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué estás así?-

-Son los strigoi desaparecidos, el ejército al que habíamos perdido el rastro.-

Los vellos de todo el cuerpo se me erizaron, si ellos venían hacia acá sería el fin, confiaba en mis guardianes pero ni siquiera teniendo a los mejores podríamos hacer frente a un ejército tan numeroso.

-Prosigue.-

-Los encontramos, sabemos hacia dónde se dirigen.-

-Alberta, por San Vlad, deja el misterio y dime todo de una sola vez.-

Extendió un gran mapa en la mesa y me señaló el sitio exacto, no podía ser, era el lugar dónde Rose y todos los demás se encontraban.

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto?-

-Lo estoy, no hay ninguna duda, uno de los guardianes logró colarse en su cuartel y consiguió la información. Pero, no entiendo, ¿qué hay en ese lugar majestad? ¿por qué no nos atacan directamente? No es que me moleste su elección pero si me extraña.-

-Es por… es por Rose. Ella está en ese lugar, debemos avisar ya mismo a Abe.-

La cara de Alberta empalideció 10 tonos.

-No creo que sirva de mucho, los strigoi están demasiado cerca de su objetivo, quizá a poco más de 2 horas, y llegarán por todas direcciones, los tienen rodeados y eso no es todo.-

-¿Es que hay algo peor?-

-Me temo que sí alteza. Zeklos y su grupo se han unido a los strigoi y también van para allá.-

-¿Qué?-

Si antes creí tener miedo, lo que estaba sintiendo ente momento lo superaba diez mil a uno. No podía ser, todo lo que habíamos hecho para mantenerla a salvo y no serviría de nada, permanecía aquí lejos de todo y todos por protegerla y asegurarme de ser el foco de atención y ahora me decían que había fracasado, no, no me rendiría, juré que haría lo que fuera y cumpliría mi palabra.

-Alberta, que preparen mi jet, iré ya mismo con Rose.-

-Pero, alteza, es una locura. No puede hacerlo, sería un suicidio.-

-Lo sé pero aún así lo haré. Mi familia está en ese lugar y no voy a quedarme aquí tranquilamente mientras ellos enfrentan algo que yo debí haber detenido. Iré, avisa a todos lo que está sucediendo, soy la reina pero no obligaré a ningún guardián o moroi para que me acompañe, si van a arriesgar sus vidas que sea por elección propia.-

Alberta se quedó soprendida ante mi declaración pero en cuestión de segundos volvió a tener puesta su cara de guardián, me dio una última reverencia y desapareció por la puerta. Inhalé y me dispuse a ir a arreglar todo para mi partida, Rose sé que me estás escuchando, no vayas a hacer ninguna locura y espérame, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo, como siempre debió haber sido.


	24. Cap 23: La calma antes de la tempestad

POV Dimitri

-Entonces, ¿has pensado en algún nombre, camarada? Porque yo tengo un montón de buenas opciones, las chicas me han ayudado a limitarlas pero me gustaría saber si tienes alguna preferencia.-

Estaba en la sala disfrutando de unos momentos a solas con Roza, estos meses habían sido un sueño hecho realidad, no habíamos tenido malas noticias y todo iba perfecto lo que me causaba cierto temor, era como la calma antes de la tempestad. Sonreí abiertamente y besé la mejilla del amor de mi vida que se encontraba casualmente sentada sobre mis piernas. Acaricié su gran vientre y la vi a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me transportaban al paraíso.

-Mmm Roza sería perfecto.-

Sonrió y me besó en los labios, amorosa y delicadamente.

-Ok, lo pondré en la lista de posibilidades.-

Volvimos a sonreír, era la costumbre últimamente, sonrisas aquí y allá. Unos sonoros carraspeos llamaron nuestra atención, era Janine con su cara tan conocida de Guardián férreamente colocada, creí que ya había superado la etapa de odio hacia mí por "haberme aprovechado de su hija" pero aparentemente no todo quedó en el pasado. Roza se removió un poco, se veía inquieta por el cambio de actitud de su madre, desde que se dio a conocer que ella y Abe habían retomado su relación amorosa hasta hoy en la mañana parecía casi otra Janine, tan divertida, comprensiva y feliz.

-Dimitri, Abe necesita hablar contigo, está en su despacho. Por favor, no tardes.-

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue por dónde vino, dejándonos a Roza y a mí más confundidos que nunca.

-¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hiciste, camarada?-

-¿Yo? No hice nada, a menos que se haya enterado de lo que hicimos la otra noche en la piscina.-

La cara de Roza empalideció por completo, yo lo había dicho como broma pero si alguien realmente nos había visto esa noche y le habían ido con el cuento a Abe, no quería ni pensar lo que me haría. Si bien ya tenía más que asimilada la idea de Rose y yo como pareja eso no significaba que fuera a tomar tranquilamente que alguien le dijera que su hija y su yerno estuvieron bastante "entretenidos" en su alberca.

-¿Qué? No, no es posible. Dijiste que nadie nos vería, se supone que revisaste.-

-Yo, yo, estaba seguro que estábamos solos.-

Mi voz se escuchó un tanto histérica, respiré y recobré la compostura.

-Está bien, debe ser otro asunto, tal vez Janine y el viejo pelearon y por eso ella estaba de tan mal humor.-

-Es posible. Como sea, parecía algo urgente así que debo apresurarme si no quiero que tu padre vuelva a colocarme en su lista negra.-

-Y si se peleó con Janine debes ir preparado para soportar sus discursos eternos y melosos, acuérdate como se puso la última vez.-

Vaya que lo recordaba, habían comenzado a hablar sobre cuál sería el sexo del bebé y habían terminado peleando por cosas como si lo correcto sería enviarlo a San Vladimir desde pequeño o si sería un Guardián o se dedicaría a los negocios como su abuelo. Al final, Janine se fue a quién sabe dónde para tratar de calmarse y Abe terminó más borracho que una cuba tirado en el piso de su despacho conmigo a su lado escuchando su interminable historia de amor.

-Ven conmigo, entre los dos podremos controlarlo si ese es el caso.-

-¿Yo? Este, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, él te pidió explícitamente a ti. Yo no puedo ir, además estoy muy cansada, mejor me voy a dormir un rato.-

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero yo fui más rápido y la aprisioné entre mis brazos.

-Ah no, esta vez no voy a quedarme solo a escuchar sobre si le encanta la sonrisa de Janine cuando apenas va despertando o sobre su primera vez.-

-Iughhhh, sin detalles Belikov.-

-Pues eso es lo que yo digo, no necesito conocer los detalles del romance entre tus padres pero si he de hacerlo tú tendrás que estar conmigo.-

Dejó de moverse y la vi fruncir el ceño, eso no era señal de algo bueno.

-Bien, vamos, obliga a la mujer que dices amar, futura madre tu hijo que, por cierto, tiene que cargar con una panza de 4 kilos y a la que no dejaste dormir bien en toda la noche a quedar traumatizada de por vida con las intimidades de sus viejos.-

Sabía que no iba a ser bueno, aflojé mi agarre y me separé un poco.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Ve a descansar yo iré a ver qué se le ofrece a Abe.-

Se levantó como un resorte, me dio un beso en los labios, dijo que me amaba y se fue con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Mujeres. Me puse de pie y tomé unos momentos para prepararme mentalmente para lo que sea que me esperaba con Abe. Cuando crucé la puerta del despacho me sorprendí de ver a todos ahí con cara de preocupación.

-Belikov ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¿qué parte de urgente es la que no entendiste?-

-Lo siento Janine, ¿qué ocurre?-

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Christian, se veía triste pero aliviado al mismo tiempo. Quise preguntarle qué había pasado pero no era el momento. Abe hizo un ademán para que me sentara y después de varios minutos más de tensión comenzó a hablar.

-Una catástrofe, eso ocurre. Quisiera poder decirles lo siguiente de una manera menos alarmante pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en una así que simplemente se los diré. El ejército strigoi que había estado desaparecido se dirige hacia aquí junto con todos los moroi del séquito de Zeklos, están a 2 horas de llegar y no podemos escapar pues cualquier camino que tomemos nos llevaría directamente a ellos, estamos rodeados.-

El silencio hizo presa del lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir nada mientras que el terror comenzó a instalarse en mi pecho ¿qué haríamos ahora? Nos miramos unos a otros, el miedo era evidente en todos pero aun así nadie decía nada ni tampoco se movía, parecíamos maniquíes. Un grito seguido del sonido de algo al romperse nos hizo reaccionar a todos, había sido la voz de Roza. Janine, Mikhail, Eddie, Brigitte, Mark y yo como buenos dhampir entrenados estuvimos en menos de un minuto afuera de la habitación que Roza y yo compartíamos. Cuando entramos sentí a mi corazón detenerse junto con mi respiración, Rose estaba tirada de rodillas a un lado de nuestra cama y sosteniéndose de la mesita de noche, a unos centímetros se encontraba una foto de ambos con el cristal hecho pedazos, eso debió ser lo que se escuchó romperse.

Me apresuré a ayudar a Rose a sentarse en la cama. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas, sus ojos rojos y sus manos cubrían fieramente su vientre. Miré más abajo y el piso estaba ¿mojado? No puede ser, Roza levantó su mirada y la posó sobre la mía.

-Creo que es hora.-

Volvió a gritar y su cara se llenó de dolor. La ayudé a recostarse y me giré a ver a Mikhail-

-Ve por Sonya y por mi abuela, diles que a Roza se le rompió la fuente.-

Mikhail salió corriendo tan rápido como entró, Eddie me ayudó acomodar a Rose, Brigitte se fue junto a Janine a buscar todo lo necesario para el parto, no podía creerlo, mi hijo o hija estaba por venir a este mundo. Me senté junto a Roza y tomé su mano.

-Tranquila Roza, todo estará bien.-

Las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir su cara y su voz salió entrecortada.

-No es cierto, sé lo que está pasando Dimitri, ellos vienen hacia aquí.-

Me sentí desconcertado ¿cómo se había enterado?

-Vi cuando Alberta se lo informó a Lissa, ella también está en camino, no debería venir, está loca.-

-Uno hace locuras por la familia.-

El llanto se hizo aún más intenso, abrasé a Roza, recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y la sentí temblar, mi Roza, la mujer más fuerte y valiente que había conocido, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y quien, estaba seguro, más me amaba a mí, quien me salvó en más de una forma estaba temblando porque un ejército se dirigía hacia aquí pero yo estaba seguro de una sola cosa, tendrían que matarme para acercarse a ella o a nuestro hijo y, definitivamente, yo no era alguien precisamente fácil de matar. Sonya, mi abuela y Oksana entraron seguidas de Janine y Brigitte que traían agua, toallas, medicinas, aparatos, toda clase de cosas. Eddie salió y cerró la puerta, comenzaron a revisar a Roza y Sonya dijo que en poco tiempo sería padre. Pese a todo sonreí y sentí lástima por el imbécil que se atreviera a irrumpir en esta casa con la intención de dañar a mi familia.


	25. Capítulo 24: El nacimiento

POV Dimitri

-Bien, entonces esto se queda así: Janine, Mikhail y Eddie, ustedes se encargarán de dirigir la primera línea de defensa, Abe, Christian y Mia estarán apoyándolos. Karolina, Sonya y Viktoria, ustedes se quedarán junto con los niños en el cuarto de seguridad del fondo. Mark, Brigitte y yo nos ocuparemos de proteger el cuarto principal donde está Roza. Sidney y Adrián, ustedes tienen carta libre, los he visto actuar juntos y la magia y el Espíritu combinados serán una gran ventaja. Jill, Karp, Oksana, mamá y la abuela estarán con Rose. ¿Alguna duda?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza y fueron directos a ocupar sus puestos, las dos horas casi habían pasado ya pero al menos teníamos un plan. Éramos escasos 50 dhampir, 7 moroi y 1 ex alquimista preparados y dispuestos a pelear. Sería realmente difícil salir de esta, casi imposible pero tenía que funcionar, no había opción. La razón me decía que debía ir directo a dirigir el resguardo de la casa pero mi instinto no me dejaba estar alejado de Roza más de 2 metros, la puerta de madera era lo máximo que podía tolerar como separación entre ella y yo.

-Dimitri, debes entrar, llegó el momento.-

Las palabras de Karp tardaron en cobrar sentido en mi mente pero cuando tuve plena consciencia de lo que ocurría, corrí. En cuanto entré en la recámara corrí a colocarme al lado de la mujer que amo. Roza estaba vestida con una bata blanca y ligera, su rostro reflejaba el dolor que debía estar sintiendo por las contracciones cada vez más frecuentes. Me tomó de la mano con la fuerza suficiente para rompérmela, por fortuna estaba entrenado para aguantar eso y mucho más. Pasé mi brazo libre por su espalda y comencé a acariciarla para tratar de calmarla, respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-Vamos Roza, respira, todo estará bien.-

No recibí respuesta salvo por el apretón que intensificó su fuerza. Unos ruidos extraños provenientes del exterior llamaron mi atención, pasos apresurados, múltiples voces, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, quise correr a averiguar lo que ocurría pero un quejido de mi Roza me bastó para desistir. Mi madre comprendió mi dilema y decidió tomar mi lugar e ir a ver lo que ocurría. Después de unos momentos la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse para develar a mi madre seguida por otra persona, supe quién era antes de verla pues Roza la nombró.

-Lissa.-

Vasilissa Dragomir, reina actual de dhampir y moroi, mejor amiga, casi hermana de Roza, entró como una ráfaga y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a abrazar a mi mujer.

-Rose, no puedo creerlo, ha pasado tanto.-

-Lissa, llegaste.-

-Al fin juntas. Te lo dije, seré la primera en cargar a ese bebé.-

La sonrisa de Roza me hizo pensar, por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, que sin lugar a dudas todo estaría bien.

-Para eso antes tendrá que nacer. Rose, ya es hora, debes de pujar.-

Lissa bajó de inmediato de la cama, se enjugó las lágrimas y se colocó del otro lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano libre de Roza.

-Vamos, amiga, tú puedes.-

Rose asintió e hizo el intento de pujar pero algo no estaba bien, ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. Karp, mi abuela y Oksana le daban una instrucción tras otra para facilitarle las cosas pero llegó el momento en que parecía que ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

-Amor, tranquila, respira sé que lo harás.-

Esas palabras solo lograron encender la crisis. Roza comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, se soltó de Lissa y de mí y cubrió su vientre con fuerza, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y empezó a gritar que nos fuéramos. No lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

-Roza, cálmate, por favor, debes hacer esto, es el momento que tanto hemos esperado.-

Ni siquiera se inmutó con lo que le dije, siguió llorando y abrazándose a sí misma. Oksana ocupó el lugar de Lissa y trató de hacer entrar en razón a Rose.

-Rose, sé que es difícil pero debes esforzarte, si no comienzas a pujar ahora nos obligarás a hacerte una cesárea y en este lugar, como están las cosas, sería demasiado peligroso para ti y para el bebé. Aunque podamos curarte con el Espíritu, no tenemos garantías de que funcionaría, no sabemos lo que pasará cuando el bebé nazca-

Roza dejó de temblar un momento y giró su rostro hacia Oksana. Cuando habló, su voz salió quebrada.

-Es que… no… no puedo hacerlo.-

Y las lágrimas siguieron, unos minutos después, la abuela, Karp y Oksana se preparaban para realizar la cesárea. Lissa tenía acunada la cabeza de Rose sobre sus piernas, la acariciaba y le daba palabras de aliento, yo, yo me sentía el más inútil e impotente del planeta. Estaban por iniciar con el procedimiento cuando mi hermana pequeña, Viktoria, quién debería estar segura junto con el resto de mi familia, intervino.

-¿Qué hacen? No pueden realizarle una cesárea, es demasiado arriesgado.-

-Viktoria, ¿qué haces aquí? Vuelve al cuarto de seguridad.-

-No, no lo haré Dimitri. Sonya y Karolina están todo lo seguras que puedes, no me necesitan, en cambio, por lo que veo, aquí sí. Lo que quieren hacer es demasiado peligroso.-

-No es lo que queremos, es lo que tenemos que hacer, Rose se niega a pujar.-

Después de que Karp le dijera eso, Viktoria nos fulminó con la mirada a todos y se sentó junto a Roza y a Lissa. Suspiró y volvió a mirarnos.

-No es que se niegue a pujar, es que no puede hacerlo. ¿Acaso no lo ven?-

El silencio de todos fue su respuesta, nadie sabía de lo que hablaba. Se desesperó y nos dio la respuesta.

-Está aterrada.-

Vi a Roza y, debo decir que increíblemente, Viktoria tenía razón. Tenía miedo, no, no miedo, terror, ya que sabía lo que estaba buscando pude verlo claramente en su rostro, en sus ojos, en sus lágrimas y los gemidos adoloridos que daba. Dudosamente me dirigí a mi hermana.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Ve por su madre. Hazlo, ya.-

No necesito decir más, desaparecí y volví con Janine tan rápido que casi hubiera jurado que me teletransporté. Cuando Janine entró, Viktoria dijo que necesitarían privacidad, aun así no me atreví a salir, solo me fui al rincón más lejano del cuarto de manera que solo quedamos Roza, Janine y yo. Mi suegra fue directa a sentarse en la cama al lado de Rose, pensé que debía explicarle el problema pero no hizo falta.

-¿Tienes miedo cierto?-

Roza levantó la mirada y la fijó en Janine, dio un ligero asentimiento pero en ningún momento dejó de llorar lo que me partió el corazón.

-Yo también lo tuve, recuerdo cuando naciste. Estaba tan asustada de que algo malo te pasara, de no ser lo suficientemente buena o fuerte para ti, ambas sabemos que el ser maternal no es mi característica principal. Pero lo que más miedo me daba, por sobre todo lo demás, era perderte, sé que te dejé en San Vladimir cuando eras aun muy niña, que piensas que te abandoné. No fue así Rose, yo solo quería que fueras tan fuerte como pudieras serlo, que alcanzaras todo tu potencial porque en esta sociedad en la que vivimos, entre más tiempo pasaras a mi lado, más eran las posibilidades de que mi peor pesadilla se volviera realidad. En verdad creí que estaba salvándote, que te estaba dando una oportunidad.-

La voz de Janine se rompió y se unió a Rose con las lágrimas. Pero el discurso que acababa de escuchar hizo que el amor de mi vida por fin comenzara a mostrar lo que sentía.

-¿Y si lo pierdo? No podría seguir adelante, si algo malo le pasara. Aquí dentro…-

Roza tomó una mano de Janine y la puso sobre su vientre abultado.

-…está a salvo pero si dejo que salga, si lo dejo venir a este mundo en estas condiciones, justo con una guerra a punto de estallar, yo no sé si seré capaz de protegerlo.-

-Pero no será así por mucho tiempo, debes dejar que nazca, entre más tiempo dejes que pase más riesgoso será además no estás sola hija, ¿no has visto a tu alrededor? Habemos muchas personas dispuestas a cualquier cosa por protegerlos.-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Cómo superaste el miedo a perderme?-

-No lo hice, tuve miedo cada vez que pensaba en cómo estarías en San Vladimir, tuve miedo cuando huiste con Lissa, tuve miedo cuando se descubrió lo de Espíritu, tuve miedo en todas y cada una de las cosas que tuviste que vivir y tengo miedo justo ahora, miedo de que te des por vencida y parte de ser madre es estar dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Te amo Rose y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres lo mejor que he hecho y, definitivamente, eres mucho mejor que yo y que cualquier otra persona en esta casa. Por eso sé que serás fuerte, tomarás el miedo una vez más y lo destrozarás porque nada ni nadie puede contigo, Rosemarie Hathaway no se rinde sin dar batalla. –

Como confirmación, Rose apretó fuertemente la mano de Janine y dio un fuerte grito de dolor. Las que habían salido, volvieron enseguida, iban de un lado a otro, no sé en que momento lo hice pero ya me encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, cada una de mis piernas a un costado de Roza, sosteniéndola sobre mi pecho y dándole el ánimo que necesitaba. Lissa y Viktoria hacían lo mismo de un lado y Janine del otro.

-Vamos Roza, ya casi.-

-Ahhhhh Dimitri, te amo.-

-Y yo a ti Roza, mi Roza.-

-Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh.-

Y vi cómo la abuela sacaba a mi bebé, Karp y Oksana seguían ocupándose de Roza y mi madre ayudó a la abuela a limpiar y revisar al bebé. El llanto de ese pequeño y maravilloso ser que mi Roza y yo habíamos creado llenó la habitación de amor y felicidad, todos estábamos mirándolo y escuchándolo absortos, inmunes a lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera de esas paredes. Mamá se acercó a nosotros con el bebé en brazos, cubierto con una manta, Roza estaba llorosa y sudada de pies a cabeza pero más hermosa de lo que jamás había estado. Estiró los brazos hacia mi madre y cargo por primera vez a nuestro hijo.

-Es un niño, mira lo que hicimos Dimitri, es completamente perfecto.-

Y lo era, en verdad, perfecto. Cabello castaño tan oscuro que podía pasar por negro con unos pequeños bucles, ojos marrones oscuros con reflejos dorados, iguales a los de su madre, y piel aceitunada.

-Bienvenido pequeño, él es tu papá, se llama Dimitri, le gustan las cosas de vaqueros y dar lecciones Zen, también es la imagen perfecta de un boy scout pero no te dejes engañar por su cara de Guardián, en el fondo, es el hombre más cariñoso y sensible del universo. Esta…-

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y acomodó a nuestro pequeño para que quedara frente a los demás.

-Esta es parte de tu nueva gran, loca y genial familia. Ya los irás conociendo, estoy segura que vas a amarlos tanto como yo, incluso más pues a partir de hoy serás el consentido, espero sepas sacar ventaja de eso, Mason.-

-¿Mason?-

-Sí, ese es su nombre. Mason Nickolay.

Mason, como el mejor amigo de Rose, el que dio su vida intentando salvarla y que aun después de la muerte volvió para ayudarla y Nickolay, como mi abuelo, Yeva se llevó una gran sorpresa, la vi llevarse las manos a la boca y ahogar un grito, sé cuánto lo amó y que le encanta la idea de que mi hijo lleve su nombre, no podía estar más de acuerdo con la elección.

-Pues, bienvenido Mason Nickolay Belikov.-

Todos estábamos felices, las chicas tenían lágrimas en los ojos pero unas sonrisas gigantes. Un grito de dolor por parte de Roza rompió el momento.

-Roza ¿estás bien?-

-Yo, yo, ahhhh.-

Lissa tomó a Mason mientras Viktoria volvía a consolar a Roza y las demás averiguaban lo que ocurría.

-No, no es posible.-

-Abuela ¿qué pasa?-

-Rose, necesito que pujes de nuevo.-

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué?-

-Hay otro.-

Gritos, cosas haciéndose añicos y gruñidos provenientes del exterior irrumpieron en nuestra felicidad. Ya estaban aquí, la guerra había empezado pero no podía ocuparme de eso ahora mismo.

¿Otro bebé? No podía creerlo, los ultrasonidos y las otras pruebas nunca dijeron nada sobre otro bebé pero si así era entonces también lo recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos. Creí que sería aun más difícil que el primero pero no fue así, esta vez Roza se veía más dispuesta que nunca, el haber tenido entre sus brazos a Mason le había dado toda la energía que necesitaba, su rostro era de decisión, esta era mi Roza, fuerte y valiente. Cinco minutos después vino al mundo el tercer ser más importante de mi vida. Hicieron lo mismo que con Mason pero esta vez las caras de mi abuela y de mi madre eran de extrema sorpresa.

-Inaudito.-

-¿Qué pasa Yeva? Mi bebé ¿está bien?-

-Abuela dinos lo que ocurre.-

-Es un milagro.-

Y supimos a lo que se refería justo cuando Roza la cargó. Una niña hermosa, de cabello castaño y liso, piel blanca y ojos marrones, era como verme a mí igual que si veías a Mason inmediatamente pensabas en Roza. Una pequeña encantadora, una moroi perfecta, eso fue lo que dejó estupefactas a mi abuela y a mi madre. Detrás de sus pequeños y rosados labios, relucían 2 pequeños colmillos. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos pero no Roza ni tampoco yo, para nosotros, dhampir o moroi, era nuestra hija, fruto de nuestro amor.

-Y ella ¿cuál es su nombre?-

Roza dudó unos cuantos segundos, miró a mi hermana y sonrió.

-Lissa Viktoria. En honor a sus dos tías.-

Ambas, tanto Lissa como Viktoria, sonrieron encantadas y no pudieron evitar volver a llorar aunque no fueron las únicas. Dos lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, era el momento más feliz de mi vida, por fin tenía mi propia familia y era perfecta.


	26. Capítulo 25: La tempestad

POV Dimitri

-Debo irme.-

-No, mamá. Quédate con nosotros, por favor.-

-Lo siento Rose pero no puedo hacerlo. Ellos me necesitan.-

-Nosotros también.-

-Lo sé, volveré tan pronto como pueda.-

Janine le dio una larga mirada de súplica a mi Roza, le dijo un rápido y serio "cuídense" y salió de la habitación. Los ruidos de afuera eran completamente caóticos, gritos de pelea y dolor por todas partes. Personas estaban sufriendo, personas estaban muriendo por proteger a mi familia, no debía, no podía, simplemente quedarme aquí sentado a esperar que todo terminara. Eso no estaba en mi naturaleza. Me giré a ver a mi hermosa mujer y a mis amados hijos. Quería explicarle que no deseaba dejarlos, que nada quería más que mantenerlos a salvo a costa de mi propia vida si era necesario. Como siempre, entre Roza y yo, las palabras salen sobrando.

-Ve y acaba con esos bastardos. Estaremos aquí cuando regreses.-

El mote que usó me hizo sonreír.

-Deberías mejorar tu vocabulario, ahora eres madre.-

-Y como tal, mi deber es enseñar a mis hijos que hay palabras que deben usarse adecuadamente.-

Ninguno pudimos reprimir una carcajada a la que se unieron todos los de la habitación. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, volví a mirar a Roza, me acerqué y la besé con todo el amor que pude reunir, deposité un beso en la frente de cada uno de mis hijos y me fui a darle fin a esta guerra, no sin antes decirles cuánto los amaba y de recibir las mismas palabras de parte mi gran amor.

Salí al pasillo principal y me di cuenta que ni los strigoi ni los moroi radicales habían llegado hasta ahí. Brigitte y Mark estaban en sus puestos completamente listos para la lucha.

-¿Todo bien, Dimitri?-

-Sí, Mark. Todo está bien. Fueron mellizos, Mason Nickolay y Lissa Viktoria Belikov Hathaway. Son perfectos.-

Ambos dhampir sonrieron con felicidad y en sus ojos vi la llama protectora de quienes estamos dispuestos a caer defendiendo a los nuestros. La puerta se volvió a abrir, volteamos por instinto. Todas las que estuvieron durante el parto, a excepción de Lissa y de la abuela, habían salido.

-Mamá ¿qué hacen? Deben estar adentro.-

-No Dimka, nuestro lugar es a lado de ustedes, en la lucha.-

-Pero…-

-Nada, debes entender, no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras todos ustedes se juegan la vida. No cuando podemos hacer algo para ayudar.-

Lo sabía, lo entendía muy bien así que no me quedó más que rendirme.

-De acuerdo. Mamá y Oksana quédense aquí con Mark y Brigitte. Viktoria, busca a Sidney y a Adrián y ayúdalos. Karp y Jill, ustedes vendrán conmigo a apoyar a Eddie, Mikhali, Janine, Christian, Mia y Abe.-

Todos aceptaron el nuevo plan y de inmediato pasamos a ejecutarlo. Yo iba adelante, Viktoria atrás y Karp y Jill en medio. Llegamos a la escalera principal y vimos el infierno que se extendía debajo. Al pie de la escalera estaban Janine y Eddie, flanqueados por Abe y Christian, que evitaban el paso a cualquiera que lograra pasar las líneas de defensa con intenciones de subir a las habitaciones.

Delante de ellos, se encontraban Mikhail y Mia dirigiendo a un grupo de 15 dhampir que protegían cualquier acceso a la casa y que eran atacados por demasiados enemigos, los superaban 3 a 1. Afortunadamente la magia estaba de nuestro lado. Mia que no había parado de trabajar con su don día y noche, con más ahínco desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, había logrado dominar el agua por completo, el agua en todos sus estados.

Justo en este momento podíamos ver cómo un enorme muro de hielo se interponía entre nuestros aliados y nuestros enemigos. Sin duda eso debía gastar mucha de su energía pero en su rostro sólo se veía fiereza y determinación, ni el más mínimo rastro de cansancio. El cambio más notable de todos lo había tenido esa chica. Perdió demasiado pero en vez de dejarse hundir por el dolor, se convirtió en una guerrera. Además de un enorme agradecimiento, en lo más profundo de mi ser creció el más sincero sentimiento de admiración.

El muro de hielo se convirtió en cientos de esquirlas grandes y filosas que atravesaron sin problema el corazón de los atacantes. A los strigoi sólo los inmovilizó durante unos momentos que fueron suficientes para que acabaran con ellos mientras que los moroi murieron enseguida. Ahora entendía porqué no habían logrado subir, nuestras defensas eran letales.

Corrimos para unirnos a la batalla. Jill se colocó junto a Eddie y, gracias a su control del agua que era mucho más poderoso gracias a la oscuridad que absorbía de Adrián, pudieron terminar fácilmente con dos strigoi. Karp fue directa a apoyar a Mikhail y a Mia. Tomó de un hombro a cada uno y los vi brillar. Al principio no entendí lo que había hecho, después de unos segundos, cuando vi una gigantesca ola, proveniente de la piscina, barriendo a enemigos del jardín supe lo que había pasado. Karp los había renergizado gracias a Espíritu.

Cuanto más me acercaba, más veía. Había demasiados cuerpos esparcidos por doquier, amigos, enemigos, la sangre de todos mezclada en el piso me recordaba lo estúpidas que eran las guerras, lo rota que quedaría nuestra sociedad cuando todo acabara. En el jardín, cerca de las puertas principales que habían sido hechas añicos, estaba Alberta junto con todos los guardias de La Corte, debía imaginarlo, la reina está aquí, aun en una situación suicida, ellos siempre serán primero. Adrián y Sidney, y ahora también Viktoria estaban peleando a su lado. Me coloqué junto a Janine y a Abe.

-¿Mi pequeña está bien? ¿Y mis nietos? Janine me dijo que son dos hermosos mellizos, un dhampir y una moroi.-

-Sí, están perfectamente. Mi abuela y la reina Vasilissa se quedaron con ellos en la recámara. Mark, Oksana, Brigitte y mi madre están afuera por cualquier inconveniente.-

Un strigoi apareció al lado de Abe. Sin pensarlo me lancé contra él. Su cara era vil y sádica. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En sus ojos, su pose, la manera en la que se movía pude notar que era un strigoi bastante viejo, demasiado fuerte y experimentado. Probablemente, en cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ganar esta batalla pero no hoy, no cuando en su cara veía el reflejo de todos mis temores. La muerte de mis compañeros, la muerte de mis amigos, la muerte de mi familia.

Hizo un movimiento rápido, casi imperceptible, pero para su desgracia, lo preví y me quité justo una milésima de segundo antes de que lograra enterrar sus colmillos en mi cuello. Le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, luego otro en las costillas y otro y otro y otro. Ni yo mismo me reconocí en esos instantes, no podía parar, no quería hacerlo. Era como si con cada golpe que le daba alejara más y más la posibilidad de perder a Roza y a mis hijos.

Roza… En cuanto su rostro se posó en mi mente supe que debía terminar con ese strigoi, cada momento gastado en él era un momento perdido con ella así que lo hice, ante los ojos incrédulos de ese demonio horrible y asqueroso, tomé mi estaca y se la enterré en su inservible corazón. Una vez que dejó de retorcerse, lo aventé al piso y alcé mis ojos hacia Abe que esperaba con aire impaciente.

-Bien, parece que todo está bajo control. Mira a nuestro alrededor, estos idiotas no se esperaban esta bienvenida. Mi hija sí que sabe elegir a sus amigos.-

El tono desenfadado y orgulloso de mi suegro me hizo sonreír, tenía razón, contra todo pronóstico, estábamos ganando. Claro que ese pensamiento duró medio segundo, lo que tardó en golpear el piso detrás de nosotros el cuerpo sin vida de Brigitte.


	27. Capítulo 26: El pasado en el presente

POV Rose

-Lissa, gracias por todo. Por no rendirte jamás, por protegernos, por estar aquí.-

Mi amiga me obsequió una enorme sonrisa mientras mecía entre sus brazos, con gran amor, al pequeño Mason.

-¿Bromeas? Soy yo la que debe agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.-

Le devolví la sonrisa y miré a mis hijos. Hermosos y frágiles, partes de Dimitri y de mí. Resultado del amor infinito que nos teníamos. Mi familia. Estaba tan feliz, por fin me sentía completa. En el rostro de mis hijos encontré la respuesta a por qué sobreviví la noche del accidente y por qué volví a hacerlo tras el balazo de Tasha. No fue para proteger a Lissa, no fue por mi incalculable deseo de vivir, ni siquiera por mi aún más incalculable amor a Dimitri. Fue por ellos. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que me causaron y que causé, todo el temor, las luchas constantes, mi alma besada por las sombras y mi espíritu renacido. Tenía que ser así para poderme convertir en quien ellos necesitaban y ahora que veía sus mejillas sonrosadas y que escuchaba el rítmico latido de sus corazones entendía que cada lágrima, cada sollozo, cada golpe lo valía.

-¿Esta vez, lo hicimos realmente bien no?-

-Mejor que nunca.-

Bajé la mirada hacia mi hija que se encontraba acurrucada contra mi pecho y profundamente dormida.

-Podemos hacerlo todavía mejor.-

-¿A qué te refieres? No estarás pensando embarazarte de nuevo ¿o sí? Porque si es así debes decírmelo con tiempo para poder idear un mejor plan de escape.-

Una ligera carcajada salió de lo más profundo de mi ser.

-No, por supuesto que no. Hablo de que mi edad ya tiene un 2 al principio.-

Pude observar cómo Lissa, la adulta y no la bolita de carne y hermosura que tenía entre mis brazos, entornaba los ojos en un gesto de concentración. Casi podía imaginarme las tuercas de su cerebro maquinando a toda pastilla. De pronto algo como que le hizo click, abrió la boca y emitió un grito de sorpresa tan alto que sobresalto a Mason y a Viktoria e hizo que Mark entrara corriendo a la habitación con Oksana y la madre de Dimitri cubriéndole la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien?-

-S-í, Yo… lo… lo… Oh por San Vlad. No puedo creerlo. ¿Es en serio?-

Se notaba exultante aunque había moderado el volumen de su voz para no inquietar de nuevo a los niños.

-Sí. Tenía demasiado miedo de aceptar porque creí que fracasaría y él se daría cuenta de la pésima elección que había hecho conmigo y además se arrepentiría con el tiempo, cuando se diera cuenta de que había renunciado a su mayor sueño por mí. El de tener una familia como la que tanto quería. Y que me odiaría por eso. Pero ya nada de eso tiene sentido así que lo haré.-

Lissa comenzó a llorar y como tenía a Mason no podía abrazarme ni yo a ella así que hice lo único que sabía hacer en momentos como ese. Rompí a llorar junto a ella, bueno, en realidad mi llanto era una mezcla entre la risa y las lágrimas. Ella también comenzó a reír. Nos miramos y fue como siempre, sentí nuestra conexión. No la mágica por la que podía escabullirme a su cabeza sino aquella que solo puede ser creada por un amor fraternal tan grande como el nuestro. Y estábamos felices. Felices pero abrumadas por saber cómo acabaría todo esto, si con un epitafio o con una boda.

-¿Alguien puede decirnos lo que ocurre por favor? ¿O debo recordarles que allá afuera se está viviendo una guerra?.-

Lissa aspiró profundamente y miró a Mark con un poco más de seriedad.

-Lo hará. Por fin le dirá que sí a ser la Señora Belikov.-

La cara de incredulidad de todos los de la habitación, excepto por Yeva y por Lissa, no tenía precio. En especial la de Oksana que fue la primera en hablar.

-Vaya, nunca creí que aceptarías.-

-Pues ya se había tardado demasiado, mi pobre hijo ya no sabía qué más hacer para conseguir que fueras su esposa.-

-Le dije a Dimka que no se preocupara. Tarde o temprano las cosas tomarían su curso y Rose decidiría lo correcto.-

Eso no me tomo por sorpresa, ya me había acostumbrado a los excelentes instintos de Yeva. Tal vez Dimitri tenía algo de razón cuando decía que su abuela tenía ciertos… dones.

-Bueno, enhorabuena Rose, estoy seguro que serán muy felices juntos. Si nos disculpan, debemos volver a nuestros puestos y les agradecería que mantengan los gritos al mínimo a no ser que realmente nos necesiten.-

-Gracias Mark y prometo que no volveremos a incordiarlos a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.-

Asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir de la recámara. Volteé para pedirle a Yeva que me pasara un vaso con agua, no había reparado mucho en eso pero, realmente me sentía cansada. Estaba acostumbrada al duro trabajo físico pero un parto de gemelos sí que extraía hasta la última gota de energía. En menos de 5 segundos la poca esperanza que tenía se difuminó y la tranquilidad que tan fervientemente había tratado de mantener se hizo añicos junto con la ventana por la que Mark salió volando.

-¡Mark!-

Oksana gritó desconcolada, corrió hacia la ventana pero Yeva la detuvo. Olena se apresuró a ponerse frente a la cama en posición de defensa. Por la puerta aparecieron 2 moroi y 1 strigoi. Al strigoi jamás lo había visto antes pero a los moroi sí que los conocía. El primero solo me causó tristeza por Adrián y enfado porque realmente le odiaba, Nathan Ivashkov mientras que el segundo logró que se me erizara hasta el último vello del cuerpo. Había pensado tanto en él durante todos estos meses, lo veía constantemente en mis pesadillas y escuchaba su voz con más frecuencia de la que querría admitir. Robert Doru.

-Vaya deberías escoger mejor a quién pones a cuidar la puerta.-

Entró con aire triunfal, con las manos a los costados y mis inseguridades en sus bolsillos. Pensé en Mark y cómo ahora mismo estaría tirado en el césped del jardín y en Brigitte que se suponía debía estar afuera pero no tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido y se me revolvió el estómago.

-Tanto tiempo Rosemarie. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Ah, es cierto, cuando mataste a mi hermano, cuando me quitaste lo único que me quedaba en esta vida.-

Esto no estaba bien, yo recordaba a un Robert diferente, poderoso, sí, pero incapaz de actuar por sí mismo. Al que veía en este momento era a alguien completamente diferente pero que lucía mil veces más poderoso. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Nadie en el cuarto parecía moverse, los únicos sonidos procedían de los sollozos de Oksana y las respiraciones de mis hijos. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de concentrarme solo en los últimos.

-¿Y a qué has venido?-

La voz de Lissa resonó fuerte y segura aunque preferiría que no le hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Estaba completamente segura de cuál sería la respuesta. Y no me equivoqué.

-A devolverle el favor.-

Me obsequió la sonrisa más mortífera que jamás hubiese visto y dio la señal al strigoi y a Nathan de que atacaran.


	28. Capítulo 27: Infierno

**¡Oh vosotros los que entráis aquí, abandonad toda esperanza!**

La Divina Comedia.

* * *

Las corrientes heladas atravesaban las enormes estancias de la antigua mansión Mazur. Nada parecido al calor o la alegría se conocía desde hacía ya 3 días. La sociedad dhampir y moroi había colapsado después del sangriento enfrentamiento entre strigoi, moroi radicales, dhampir y aquéllos que estaban con la reina y con Rosemarie Hathaway.

Los resultados de esa pelea fueron horripilantes, demasiadas bajas de todos los bandos. En un principio, el triunfo se veía claro para los protectores de Hathaway, la magia y preparación que habían demostrado era claramente superior a la de sus atacantes pero, nada es como parece ser.

En un vuelco de hechos y en el pleno furor de la batalla, un viejo rival dio el giro fatal a los acontecimientos. Robert Doru, poseedor de Espíritu utilizó sus perfeccionados dones para, junto a un strigoi y a Nathan Ivashkov, burlar la seguridad y se adentró hasta la habitación principal dónde se resguardaban la Reina y Rose y sus recién nacidos hijos.

Una vez dejado claro que su visita no era diplomática, Robert dio la señal de ataque. Tanto Nathan como el strigoi resultaron ser mortales en combate. Una a una, las personas que vehementemente trataban de proteger a Rose fueron cayendo. Primero Olena a quien el strigoi rompió el cuello, luego Yeva que fue asfixiada por Nathan. Lissa y Oksana conjuntaron su poder para, inútilmente, intentar reducir el de Robert, tal vez hubiera servido, si tan sólo el strigoi no se hubiese alimentado de Oksana y dejado el camino libre para que Nathan clavara un cuchillo en el corazón de la Reina.

Rosemarie Hathaway luchó con valentía, trató de luchar con todas sus fuerzas y de proteger a sus hijos pero estaba exhausta y débil. Robert dijo unas palabras que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, enseguida, y sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, Nathan y el strigoi se llevaron a sus hijos dejándola a ella a merced del vengativo moroi.

Tirada de rodillas sobre la cama, Rose miró alrededor de la habitación. Sangre por todos lados, los cuerpos de su familia esparcidos por el piso como si no significaran nada y vio más allá de la puerta, por dónde habían desaparecido sus hijos. Se los llevaron y fue incapaz de evitarlo. No los asesinaron, los alejaron de ella dándoles un futuro incierto y, probablemente, peor que la misma muerte. Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. Por la entrada vislumbró al amor de su vida, Dimitri corría a toda velocidad seguido de sus padres y algunos de sus amigos pero ya no importaba, nada importaba porque no sintió ni felicidad ni alivio ni nada semejante, de hecho, ya no sentía nada. Los ojos de Dimitri la miraron fijamente con amor, dolor y miedo pero, en los de ella no hubo ni dolor, ni miedo, ni amor, ni absolutamente nada cuando la daga de Doru le cortó el cuello.

Ese fue el final de Rosemarie Hathaway, la mejor Guardiana que había existido. Tres días después, los supervivientes intentaban reunir los pedazos que quedaban y salvar lo que se pudiera. Dimitri Belikov, o lo que quedaba de él, sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Recuperar a sus hijos y vengar a su Roza. Doru había logrado escapar pero lo buscaría, lo encontraría y le daría la muerte más dolorosa que ningún ser sobre la faz de la Tierra hubiese experimentado.

Era su plan hasta que en medio del funeral masivo aparecieron 2 pequeños ataúdes. La poca cordura que le quedaba fue derrumbada por la visión de sus hijos muertos. Ignorando al ejército strigoi que invadió el funeral y comenzó a asesinar a todos a su paso, esa visión sería el último y único recuerdo que tendría antes de saltar por la habitación más alta de la Mansión Mazur.

* * *

**Tranquilos, no es el final. ¿Qué pasará ahora? No lo sé, ya veremos. En mi defensa, yo os advertí sobre lo que vendría.**


	29. Capítulo 28: Destrucción

POV Dimitri

-Brigitte.-

Miré a mi suegro y hallé en sus ojos el mismo temor que había en los míos. Habían logrado pasar las defensas. Todos nuestros amigos y aliados se percataron del giro inesperado pero ninguno aflojó ni un ápice en su lucha, si acaso comenzaron a pelear con más ahínco. Me apresuré a subir de nuevo hasta las habitaciones con Abe pisándome los talones, lo último que vi de la batalla en la planta baja fue a Karp de rodillas frente a Brigitte.

En el camino no encontramos a nadie, ni strigoi, moroi o dhampir. Tal vez sólo unos pocos lograron subir pero si lograron derrotar a Brigitte entonces eran más que peligrosos, además no podía visualizar ni a Mark ni a Oksana ni a mi madre.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación principal todas mis dudas se disiparon. Un strigoi combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con mi madre, mi abuela y mi Roza, que se notaba fatigada pero totalmente determinada a acabar con ese monstruo. Un moroi al que reconocí como Nathan Ivashkov peleaba contra Oksana. Y más cerca de la cama, sobre la que se encontraban mis hijos, la reina intentaba contener a otro moroi, no podía creer de quién se trataba. Robert Doru, él era el responsable, debí imaginarlo.

Me lancé contra el strigoi, él me vio antes de que llegara y detuvo mi ataque pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detener la estaca que Roza le clavó con una furia que jamás había visto en ella. Una vez terminada la amenaza más latente, cambié mi posición para atacar a Ivashkov pero no hubo necesidad de intervenir pues Abe ya le había clavado su propia daga en el cuello.

El único que quedaba era Doru, había creado un tipo de campo de fuerza con Espíritu pero ya no peleaba sólo contra Lissa. En cuanto Ivashkov murió, Oksana también empezó a atacarlo. Robert era poderoso, demasiado pero no lo suficiente como para soportar el peso de 2 usuarios de Espíritu en su contra. Comenzó a disminuir la fuerza de su escudo, terminaría igual que sus 2 cómplices, él lo sabía y, sin embargo, tenía puesta en su cara una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien, sabemos cómo acabará esto.-

-Entonces entrégate Doru y podemos darte el privilegio de ser juzgado.-

-Muy ecuánime de su parte el ofrecérmelo, mi Reina, pero yo no seré juzgado por una tanda de idiotas.-

-Es la única manera en que podrás salir vivo de aquí, si insistes en luchar no nos dejarás otra opción que acabar contigo. Entiende, querías herir a Rose pero no podrás hacerlo, tu plan se fue al drenaje. Ríndete.-

Su risa resonó por todo el cuarto y me provocó escalofríos.

-Vasilissa, tú eres la que no lo has entendido, nunca pretendí salir vivo de aquí y mi intención jamás ha sido herir a Rose.-

Cambió la dirección de su mirada. Vio directamente a los ojos de Roza.

-La muerte es demasiado simple, no quiero matarte. Rosemarie Hathaway, yo voy a destruirte.-

Robert alzó una de sus manos y provocó una ola de energía que nos tambaleó a todos. Hizo una floritura en el aire que creó un hilo púrpura que voló por la habitación y golpeó a Roza directo en el pecho. Lissa tomó la estaca de Roza que estaba sobre la cama y se la clavó a Robert directo en el corazón. Murió instantáneamente y con la sonrisa de complacencia adornándole los labios.

Respiré con algo de tranquilidad, al menos mis hijos y el amor de mi vida volvían a estar a salvo.

-No, Rose.-

La voz de Oksana hizo que virara de golpe. Roza, mi Roza estaba tumbada en el piso con los ojos en blanco, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, llorando y meciéndose de atrás para adelante. Corrí a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?-

-No lo sé. Lissa, ven. Trata de entrar a su mente para ver lo que ocurre.-

Lissa se apresuró a ponerse frente a Roza, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y pude sentir cómo usaba Espíritu. Después de un par de minutos, Lissa se alejó completamente horrorizada y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

Lissa tomó varias bocanadas de aire e intentó calmarse.

.

-Es… es… Por San Vladimir…-

-Lissa, por favor, ¿qué le ocurre a Roza?-

-Es como una visión, de lo que hubiera ocurrido si Robert, Nathan y el strigoi hubieran ganado. Es horrible. Es como si Rose estuviera viendo su peor pesadilla convertirse en realidad sólo que no tiene idea que es eso, sólo una pesadilla, y se repite una y otra vez. Está atrapada y no tengo idea de cómo sacarla.-

"Yo voy a destruirte" esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Maldito seas Robert Doru. Me acerqué a Roza y la llevé al sofá que había en uno de los extremos de la recámara. Ella seguía en la misma posición. Tomé su barbilla y besé su frente.

-Resiste Roza, por favor, sólo un poco más. Voy a traerte de vuelta, te lo juro.-

Claro que antes había una guerra que debía terminar.

-Cuiden de ella lo mejor que puedan esto debe terminar.-

Abe vino de nuevo conmigo y mamá y la abuela se quedaron fuera de la habitación montando guardia.

Llegué a la planta baja y esta vez no me detuve a observar, no podía perder un solo segundo. Pasé de strigoi a moroi y de moroi a dhampir enemigo con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera me percaté del instante justo en el que no quedó nadie más a quien vencer. Lo habíamos conseguido, por fin, todo acabó. Llamé a Karp y en el camino a dónde estaba mi familia le expliqué lo que ocurría. Aun con toda la prisa que tenía pude notar que Brigitte era una de las que estaba ayudando a los heridos y que Mark nos seguía a Sonya y a mí, asumí que estaba muerto pues no lo vi en la habitación cuando pasó lo de Robert, me alegraba saber que estaba bien.

Sabía que debía detenerme a ayudar a los heridos y, sobre todo, a lamentar las pérdidas que tuvimos pero ya tendría el resto de mi vida para ello y había suficientes personas para cubrirme. Por ahora mi única prioridad era cumplir el juramento que le hice a la mujer que más que mi vida, era mi alma entera.

* * *

**_Perdón por haberlos asustado el capítulo pasado, ya ven, no soy tan mala como para darles ese final a estos personajes. Gracias a los que siguen pendientes de las actualizaciones y lamento si no he podido responder a sus comentarios pero, en serio, no me da la vida jajaja, eso no significa que no los lea y los tome en cuenta. Ya sólo quedan 2 o máximo 3 capítulos más para que esto se acabe, espero les guste el final. Saludos y espero impaciente sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, etc. Los quiero._**


End file.
